Fallout: The Smurf Vault Calculator
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: The Time-Traveling Smurfs found themselves in a parallel universe destroyed by mankind's nuclear weapons, what happened to the Smurf Village afterwords will change the smurfs forever. Warning: Unusual cultures present.
1. Ch 1: Ain't That A Kick In The Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

There was a flash and then a loud explosion, the 17 time traveling smurfs found themselves lying on the ground in a small clearing after a life or death event. One by one, the smurfs got to their feet and helped each other up. Papa Smurf struggles to get his bearings as he looked around the area, it looked very alien.

They were in what's left of a forest, dead trees stood like twig leaning towards the same angle. Several trees that are alive are mostly spruce, whats unusual about the spruce trees is that they're curved at the tip. There wasn't much plant life or grass, some plants had a brown or red color and looked quite sick. Plants that appear healthy looked very unusual and unnatural as their branches curl like springs, there was a bush nearby that appear to be growing brown flowers with 20 petals on them.

"Where are we Papa Smurf?" asked Brainy, who was at the limit of his knowledge.

"It looks like we're in another world," said Papa Smurf, "Stay together my smurfs, there's no telling what kind of danger lies here."

The smurfs managed to find a path that leads out of the clearing and they group together as Papa Smurf leads the way. Grandpa Smurf stays behind as Smurfette clutches Baby Smurf in her arms. After what they've been through, they're not taking any chances.

After walking for a few meters, they began to hear something crackle up ahead. "Stay alert smurfs," ordered Papa Smurf, "Hefty, your with me."

Hefty and Papa Smurf went ahead of the group to investigate the crackling. They soon approached what appears to be a small box sitting in the middle of a crossroad heading to three other paths, the box was at the foot of a pole with three signs pointing towards the three directions with destination names: The Great Oak Tree, Humanity Wasteland, and Smurf Village.

"I think we're back home smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "But I don't recall everything looking like this, nor did I recall roads and signs around here."

Papa Smurf approaches the box and picked it up, the box had a dial and knobs on it. The box was also made out of metal and it had what appear to be a metal antenna sticking out of it, he turned the largest dial and the crackling stopped. The crackling was replaced by music and the music sounds vaguely familiar, but he didn't get any time to listen.

"Don't yall move!" yelled an odd southern accent voice, the smurfs were startled and Papa Smurf dropped the box by accident. When the box hit the ground, it stop playing music and went silent.

All the smurfs looked towards the path that points to the supposing Smurf Village and noticed a Green Smurf was aiming what appears to be a Hunting Rifle at them, the smurf's skin is grass green and his smurf hat and pants is camouflage instead of white. The green smurf appeared to be rather irritated, either because the smurfs were messing with the radio or they were trustpassing. He was also wearing a pair of round eye goggles.

"All of you stay where ya are," ordered the green smurf, "Or I'll put a bullet in your head, now who's in charge of y'all?"

"I am," replied Papa Smurf.

The green smurf looked at Papa Smurf with a keen eye, after examining the smurf leader from head to toe he soon asked, "Are you time travelers?"

"Yes," said Papa Smurf, "It's a long story, who are you?"

"Richard," said the green smurf as he lowers his rifle, "Call me Rick by da way."

"Isn't that a human name?" asked Brainy.

"Ya Brainy, it happened to be is." answered Rick.

"You know my name?"

"I know all of yall's names cousins, me and ma brathers and sisters were expecting something like this."

"What's wrong with your grammer?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Uhh, ya gotta get used to it." said Rick, "We cannot help it, some green smurfs speak'd like it. By da way, we cannot stay here very long. Too many critters are looking for lunch, I'd take you to ma Pa. He'll explain everyting."

Rick led the smurfs down the path heading towards the Smurf Village, he hadn't said another word for most of the time. After walking about half a kilometer, they approach the Smurf Village. The smurfs were stunned to find the village occupied mostly by grass green smurfs that looked just like Rick without the goggles, not a single sky blue smurf was in sight. Interestingly enough, smurfettes and smurflings are now more common.

All the mushroom houses appeared to be falling apart, which is horrifying to Handy. Some mushroom houses were destroyed altogether and are no more than a pile of rubble, mushroom homes that do stand but have had major damages in the pass had sloppy repair jobs done. Some windows were broken and they were sealed up using duck tape. Aside from the poorly maintained mushroom buildings, there were small gardens almost out in front of every mushroom house with an occasional green smurf doing gardening on it.

When the smurfs came walking into the village, all of the green smurfs looked on. Some green smurfs including the smurfettes and smurflings were armed with rifles and shotguns with the safety turned off, some guns appear to be high-tech compared with the occasional hunting weapon.

"Don't mind ma siblings guys," reassured Rick, "It's been awhile since a mass group moved through here."

"Ya think Pa would be impressed to what ya found Rickie?" called out a green smurf in front of his mushroom home.

"I owe you Moonshine if ye ain't!" called Rick.

"K!"

The green smurf turned around and slammed face first into his front door, he then opened it awhile pinching his nose and walked inside before shutting the door behind him.

"Close friend?" asked Hefty.

"Roommate," answered Rick, "He's the Village Idiot."

Rick led the smurfs towards a certain mushroom house. Unlike all the other houses, this mushroom house is well maintained. "Pa!" called out Rick, "We have visitors."

"Who's your Pa?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Our papa smurf, but we don't use dat term anymore," explains Rick, "We just call im Pa, oh and he's also the Village Elder."

When the Village Leader came out of the mushroom house, all the smurfs were shocked at his appearance. What really caught their eye is that the village leader is wearing a pair of glasses.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: Home Sweet Home?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The Village Leader's skin was sky blue instead of grass green, however he's pop-marked with liver spots and his skin appeared a bit wrinkled. He is wearing a red smurf hat and pants, making it obvious he's the Papa Smurf of the village. What really catches the smurfs eye is that the smurf is wearing some sort of brace on his torso, "The brace is for my back," said the Village Leader, "It's due to Hyperkyphosis, hunchback."

He pushed his glasses up his nose and approached Papa Smurf, he stared at him for about a few seconds before he smiled. "Long time no see, it's been awhile." he said.

"Have we met?" asked Papa Smurf.

"You don't recognize me do you?" asked the leader, "The glasses normally smurf me away."

"Wait a minute," said Brainy, "Are you me?"

"Yes, I am your older counterpart." said the Village Leader, "They call me Cyberbrain now, Cyber for short."

"Why?" asked Brainy.

Cyber took off his hat and revealed a shocking find. His skull just right above the forehead is gone and is replaced by a transparent dome, showing his actual brain. Cyber's "brain case" appeared to be sealed onto his head with a non-toxic organic gluing agent, or it's bolted right into the cranium itself. It is difficult to tell.

"My brain case is filled with some sort of bio-med gel which preserves my actual brain," said Cyber as he puts back on his red smurf hat, "I know what your feeling, it creeps me out too every time I look at it."

"What happened to you?" asked Smurfette.

Cyber sighed as Rick got out a folding chair for the village leader to sit on, "That is about 200 years ago," he explains, "Back when plants are green and smurfs are blue. Well, most of them."

"What do you mean most of them?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Who else would it be?" asked Cyber.

"I can't figure out anyone."

"You must have come from a parallel universe then, allow me to explain Him."

All the smurfs sat down and cross their legs as Cyber clears his throat before explaining his story.

"This smurf, standing 4 apples tall and his skin is green as the grass with straight legs and a skinny. His name is Chernov Reznov, he is a hybrid you see – half-smurf, half-human. He was created by this human named John Reznov, age 16 at the time, to have him study the Smurfs awhile they live their daily lives. We, as in me and your counterparts in this universe, owe him a lot as he had saved us too many times to be counted."

"Chernov was even more different mentally than physically, as we love life as he loves death. He rarely shows any emotion on most days but the occasional anger tantrum, he usually looks bored or cold-hearted, depending on the situation."

"Me and Chernov were close friends, we understand each other because he happens to be more smarter than me as I'm forced to admit. More educated than Grandpa Smurf and Papa Smurf combined, and a lot less annoying than me at the time. According to him, in order to maintain that intellect is that he has to eat meat instead of fruits and vegetables. That involves killing the animals who live in this forest, which is frightening to most smurfs."

"He even had me do it, he claimed it could get the smurfs to listen to me. It lead to me killing a squirrel after several trials and errors on other animals, taking that animal's life did not feel good at all. I'm honestly felt horrible by that experience after I smashed it's head in with a rock, but what's done is done. It did not make smurfs listen to me of course, but I do succeed in getting their attention and Chernov praised me for that bit of success."

"So what happened to the forest?" asked Papa Smurf, "Why is there so much death?"

The term made a few smurfs behind Papa Smurf shiver and Cyber could sense this, he stood up on his legs and took a deep breath before he gave his answer. "I don't know," he calmly says, "One day, Chernov had gathered all of us and made a claim that mankind is about to destroy the world and we must shelter ourselves. We didn't believe it at first until Feathers drowned himself in the lake, we started to panic."

"So he lead us to this dungeon with metal walls he calls a Vault, that supposed to shelter us for decades from Nuclear Fallout. We all sat there in this big room and watch the clock count struck noon, almost immediately we felt the ground shook and we all held hands for dear mercy. After about 20 minutes or so, all the smurfs began to rapidly age. Something happened to the Long Life Force Stone, we all knew it. A few seconds later, I passed out."

"When I woke up, Chernov was right there before me as I lie on this bed. I felt a really bad headache and soon discovered what happened to me, my body had skin of a 100 year old human and my skull cap of course is transparent. I asked him what happened to me and he said that the Long Life Force Stone has been destroyed, he saved me and most of the other smurfs from death by doing an unorthodox move on us."

"What happened to my counterpart?" asked Papa Smurf.

"You died," said Cyber, "And so did Grandpa Smurf's counterpart, he is unable to save you too because you were the first do rapidly age."

"I don't know how he did it," continued Cyber, "I soon began to think that I'm now the new Papa Smurf as everyone was still gripped by Chernov's bold move, they hadn't gotten the brain case however. Whatever Chernov did to me, I had all this knowledge that I don't remember having. He said that everything he learned is literally downloaded into my brain, don't know how he did that either."

"When we open the Vault door, we stepped into a Wasteland. I soon learned that it has been two weeks since the world ended and a new one rises to take it's place, Chernov led us back to the Smurf Village which we discover it's totally ransacked. Chernov told me that I'm now in charge and gave me a red smurf hat and pants, then everyone watched him walked out of the village. We haven't heard from him since."

"After a day on being the new Papa Smurf, I woke up to find everyone is gone. They simply departed, left everything and head out into the Wastes. This was not a surprise of course, I convinced myself that they'll come back. After three weeks on waiting, I soon began to breakdown physically."

"I back soon give in and I was force to walk with a cane, getting around was difficult and I was beginning to loose my mind. One morning, when I was just about to walk out of my home, I tripped and fall to the ground. I didn't hurt myself but I couldn't get up, the sharp pain in my back prevented me on doing so. As I sat there starring at the sky, this smurf came over me and held out his hand."

"He helped me up and I soon realized his skin was grass green and is wearing camouflage, I asked him who he was and he told me his name is Rick and he's is my new apprentice. Soon all these other green smurfs showed up out of nowhere, I found it interesting to find that half of the green smurfs who showed up that day are female.

"They had brown hair and are wearing camouflage overalls, some looked like Smurfette's evil side when she was first created by Gargamel but some looked beautiful as Smurfette's good side when she became a real smurf, but with the same brown hair color."

"To wrap this story up, they all settled into the abandoned mushroom homes and I took command of them. Been that way ever since, the only major difference than the smurfs before is that these smurfs act human and can physically reproduce. End of story."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Don't Bug Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"How old are you?" asked Brainy.

"369 years old," said Cyber, "I thank Chernov for that age. Like I said before, he saved the smurfs from the loss of the Long Life Force Stone by turning the smurfs into... what does he call it... Cybernetic Organisms? Yeah, cyborgs. But just barely as you can see, I look older than I should by our former age standards."

"So where are all the other smurfs now?" asked Papa Smurf.

"To tell you the truth, most of the smurfs are either dead or turned into disgusting monstrosities." explains Cyber, "These monstrosities are called Ghouls, who suffered ungodly amount of radiation. You'll know them when you see them, they look like rotting zombies."

"Including my counterpart?" asked Smurfette.

"Yup, she's now called Ghoulette now," said Brainy, "Lost most of her hair and skin like the rest of the smurfs, if they have any hair. This was due to severe radiation poisoning as they happened to be drinking Irradiated Water, I always purified my water and I have radiation cures on hand."

"And you didn't save them?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I would and I wanted to at the time," explained Cyber, "But they were already gone and by the time I heard from them 6 months later it was too late, they won't even listen to me if I warn them to the danger and now look what happened to them. Some of the Ghoul Smurfs had lost their ability to reason and had pose a threat to the Smurf Village."

"How?" asked Hefty

"They come by at night and try to attack us," claimed Cyber, "Most of the, Feral Ghouls, that attack us happened to be former green smurfs. Several green smurfs or the past few generations got radiation poisoning and a small percentage of them turned into Ghouls, and a fewer percentage of them went insane due to the radiation eating their brain. It's horrible, but it was accepted as a fact of life."

Papa Smurf got up along with the other smurfs, "Well," he says, "Best to make ourselves useful Cyber, do you need anything done around here?"

"Well for starters there is one thing I need to have done," said Cyber as he got up, "But that will be for tonight, I have to warn you that everything you know around here is gone. If you want to stay for awhile, you have to learn this well. There is no law and order here as much as I wish there to be, if you are caught doing wrong-doing it will NOT be tolerated. Courtesy to the green smurfs, bunch of wackos if you ask me."

"Like the Village Idiot." said Rick.

"Yes, like the Village Idiot."

"So what's needed to be done?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Well, you ask the green smurfs and not me." said Cyber, "I have some business to attend to, don't wander out of the Smurf Village or the Mutated Animals will eat you alive. If you wanna get around faster, hitch a ride on the Radroaches."

"Radroaches?" asked Smurfette worriedly.

"Radroaches!" asked Sassette excitedly.

"Big ginormous bugs to your eyes," explain Cyber, "They're over there. Don't worry, they're harmless."

Smurfette turned and saw gigantic Radroaches the size of Azrael near the edge of the Smurf Village. She can't believe of their size, Sassette soon got excited of them and took off. As the smurfs depart, Cyber stopped Smurfette by placing his hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, Cyber looked at her in the eyes and said, "I need to talk about you about your counterpart," he said, "Your encounter with her is inevitable and word will spread fast, I'll do my best to limit the damage."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Cyber sighed, "I'll need to speak to you inside close doors, I need to tell you information that only you should know. Is Baby Smurf fast asleep?"

Smurfette looked at Baby Smurf who happened to be in her arms, the infant was fast asleep. "Yes," he said.

"Alright, come," insisted Cyber.

Cyber led Smurfette inside his Mushroom Home, which happens to be filled with books. As Cyber shuts the door, Smurfette takes a seat on a stool as Cyber sat down on another stool. "Two weeks after mankind destroyed most of the world, the smurfs were led out of the vault by Chernov Reznov." he began, "I am of course is just following him, it took a week or two until the smurfs left the village but before that we experienced our first deaths."

"As you may know, Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf's counterparts are dead. Everyone of course was drinking Irradiated Water, I tried my best to warn everyone about the danger once I took over as Papa Smurf and Chernov left me in charge of things. I only wish everyone could listen. As a result of everyones ignorance including your counterparts, Baby Smurf's counterpart died from Radiation Poisoning."

Smurfette's mouth dropped as Cyber continued, "It gets worse, the Smurflings soon past away soon after with Radiation Poisoning as well. Sassette's and Baby Smurf's counterpart's deaths had such a burden on your counterpart, so distraught. She changed is what I'm saying, something in her snapped. Within the following days to the Origonal smurfs departure, her hair turned from yellow to brown. When Hefty's counterpart tried to reason with her, she punched him straight in the face."

"I never seen her that upset before, I hadn't seen YOU that upset ever. My only hope is for you not to become her, I honestly think that your sister and Baby Smurf will not survive in this environment. Green Smurfs may have a lifespan of 100 years but their life expectancy is shorter than that. I seen so many newborn children die when they start coming into the world, due to the radiation that is making reproduction difficult."

"So for once, listen to me as Brainy not a Papa Smurf, make sure Sassette and Baby Smurf are careful with their surroundings. Their counterparts died from radiation poisoning after drinking Irradiated Water from a pool of Toxic Waste, the last thing I want to deal with around here is history repeating itself. Remember Smurfette, no one is going to help you in this world as nobody has infinite generosity anymore."

"Ghoulette, your counterpart, is still out there pulling off raids against the Smurf Village Caravans to other villages like Creepy Deepy Swamp and Greener Pastures. She won't look anything like you, be warned that reasoning with her might be difficult as her mind is decaying from the radiation she usually spends in. Once she lost it all together, I'll be forced to find a way to put her down."

"Thank you for the warning," said Smurfette.

"I'm still Brainy by heart Smurfette," said Cyber as he cracks a smile, "And Papa Smurf is always right."

The door opens and Ricks steps into the room, "Pa, Radroach is mounting ma daughter egan!"

"Oh smurf," said Cyber as he put his hands on his face, "Not again."

He and Smurfette followed Rick out to the Radroach Ranch at the edge of the Smurf Village and found one of the Radroaches simply laying on top of a green smurfette rather than "mounting" her as fellow green smurfs simply look on, she had brown hair trimmed to her eye brows and looked quite cute like Smurfette. Like all the other green smurfettes, she wears a pair of green overalls and green smurf hat. And as some green smurfs, she appeared to be really dirty.

"How did you get there?" asked Cyber.

It didn't take long for him to get his answer as Sassette was on top of the Radroach, just sitting there with a smile on her face. Cyber lend a hand to the green smurfette and helped her squeeze out from underneath the Radroach, the Radroach slowly gets back up to it's feet once she's out of there. Smurfette realized she's 2 and a half apples tall or 6.35 centimeters. "Damn bug landed on top of me," said the green smurfette in a southern accent, "I'd swear it did."

"Sure you do," said one of the green smurfs sarcastically, another green smurf snickered.

"What's your name?" asked Smurfette.

The green smurfette looked at her and smiled, "I'm Engineer Smurfette, but they call me Amy." she replied.

"She's also the, female, village idiot," said a green smurf, "Who happens to have a relationship with the, male, village idiot."

"I ain't no idiot," squealed Amy.

"What's 2 plus 2 then?" asked the green smurf.

Amy remained silent. The look on her face says it all, she had no clue whats 2 + 2 is. "I know what 2 times 2 is," she claimed.

All the green smurfs burst out laughing, Sassette also burst out laughing as she falls off the Radroach and lands on her rear hard. She was laughing so hard, she didn't even noticed. "Okay, what is it?" asked the green smurf once he calmed down.

"Umm... the 8 had killed the 4." she replied.

Everyone burst out laughing again, this time Rick stepped in, "Okay Malcolm," he demanded, "Stop teasing ma daughder will yeah."

"If you say so Rickie," chuckled Malcolm as he walks away, still laughing his head off.

"What's his problem?" asked Smurfette.

"He's Malcolm," said Rick, "He'd a gambler, wins half da time in every game of Caravan."

"What's Caravan?" asked Sassette as she got up to her feet.

"It'd a card game that has been circulating trroughout le Pays maudit for awhile," explained Rick, "He learned about da game when he'd a trike, even wrote a pamphlet bout it."

"And I damn lost after ma first few tries on dat game," said Amy, "He'd be teasing me since."

"I managed to beat him on Caravan," said Cyber, "Turns out Chernov is an expert on the card game, don't know how I picked up his skills when he spared me from death."

"You think I could beat him at Caravan?" asked Smurfette.

"You'll do dat for me?" asked Amy.

"Of course I would," said Smurfette.

"As I remembered correctly," recalled Cyber, "You were threatened to be forced into marriage several times by several enemies and managed to escape. Note that this game requires strategy, not luck. And you'll need a deck of 30 playing cards, I know where to get you a deck."

"I'll wait for tonight before I challenge him," said Smurfette, "In his own house that is."

"Oh thank you!" cried Amy as she ran up to Smurfette to hug her, but Rick pulled her away.

"Amy," said Rick, "Don't hug her yet."

"Yes Pappy," said Amy.

"So," said Smurfette, "Is there any work that needs be done?"

"There is," said Cyber, "But it's mostly dirty and unhygienic, you can't handle how bad it is."

"Oh..."

"However," noted Cyber, "I could teach you how to play Caravan so you'll be fresh with the know-how of the game when you play against Malcolm, the reason is that he's been winning a lot recently. Last night, after the zombie attack, he challenged several green smurfs to the game and won. I just hope his winning streak has died down when he plays against you."

"Great idea," agreed Smurfette, "Sassette, go play with the other smurflings as Cyber teaches me Caravan. Okay?"

"Alright Smurfette," said Sassette.

"A word of advice," said Rick, "Stay away from da village well, Amy fouled it recently."

A large guilty smile soon appeared across Amy's face. Luckily Sassette didn't know what Rick mean about the well being "fouled." As Amy runs off with Sassette, Cyber takes Smurfette back to his mushroom house to teach her how to play Caravan. Rick was soon left alone with the Radroach who started the mess, the mutated bug stared at him with curiosity without blinking.

"What yer looking at you overgrown cockroach?" asked Rick.

The Radroach simply blinked in response. Since Rick isn't a Radroach Whisperer, he walks away to avoid from frustrating himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Hard Labor Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

About an hour later, Rick manages to gather Papa Smurf and a few other smurfs as they tour the Smurf Village. Already had it felt alien in their former home, or their counterpart's former home that is. "Alright you blue buddies." said Rick, "I got a few words of advice for you guys so listen closely, I don't repeat maself."

"What?' asked Grandpa Smurf.

"I said I don't repeat maself," repeated Rick.

Some smurfs chuckled, and Rick began to give out his advice.

"Da smurf economy here operates under a currency like da humans who ended this world," said Rick, "We use simple Bottle Caps just like da humans for obvious reasons, one is dat we have several oder smurf villages neighboring dis one and we need something to regulate food and trade. Another is dat dis new type of smurf has a limit on der generosity and are very stubborn at times."

"Even though it has led to greed and corruption, da green smurfs don't want to share anymore. We had no choice, you best get use to da attitude around here since you guys stick out like a sore thumb. Oh, and get used to da accent around here as it's a mixture of several other accent. I'd recall one fellow was smurfed by another fellow who won't stop gibbering about suff, what was it, bacon?"

"What do you mean suff?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Like I'd said," reminded Rick, "Mind da accent."

"If you have a problem with someone and it can't be solved through other means," continued Rick, "We'd solve it by gambling, either by a game of Caravan, Black Jack, or non-card games like Smurf Ball. I suppose you are familiar with dat game."

"Yes," said Hefty, "We play it all the time."

"Well it's rare these days." said Rick, "Note that we don't view life as important as you guys anymore since we have to come to terms with the fact that we won't live dat long, so we don't fear death and we believe being healthy isn't very important because health cannot be maintained and it's pointless due to a short life expectancy. To much suffering, to much hunger, to much disease, everyone around here will tell you dat it's a cruel world out there."

"To be honest, every green smurf village around these parts have very different ideologies and will tell you something very different and may even try to prove it. As a result we fight each other through bitter conflicts, either by war or gambling. In this village, it's about da mind and not da body itself. Cyber make things very clear on dat, so you'll never see any of these smurfs around here fighting with deir fist. We green smurfs are dat smart, it's our immaturity and lack of judgement dat is getting in the way."

"What do you eat around here anyway?" asked Greedy, changing the subject.

"Be careful asking dat question," warned Rick, "We eat mostly meat since it contains more nutrients than vegetables, and der are cases of cannibalism. Since your vegetarians, you best be getting used to eating meat because all da plants around here are laced with some level of radiation. Of course we do eat Smurfberries and Sarsaparillas but dey are usually turned into beverages like Sunset Sarsaparilla and Smurfberry Wine, they're very sweet stuff despite da risk they pose."

"What risk?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Smurfberry Wine is alcohol and Sunset Sarsaparilla is a root beer soft drink," claimed Rick, "I'd don't know how they make it but dey taste good, but taste bad if you mix dem. It was Chernov who invented Smurfberry Wine, he didn't take any credit to Sunset Sarsaparilla though."

"What do these beverages look like?" asked Greedy.

"You'll find them contained in a brown glass bottle sealed with a bottle cap," said Rick, "Ironically, the bottle cap is viewed as money around these parts. For some reason, there are these blue stars underneath some Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle caps and are viewed very valuable. So if you find some keep them to yourself, green smurfs will kill other smurfs under da suspicion they have these caps as dey are valued like gold."

"Why they're there in the first place?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Nobody knows," said Rick, "Leads to some treasure or something."

Rick approaches a Mushroom house with a sign that reads: "General Store" near the front door. "Billy Bob," called Rick as he opened the door, "We'd got ourselves some blue buddies looking for work."

A green smurf who was wearing a pair of overalls came out the door and looked at the smurfs with curiosity, "Time-travelers?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Then so be it," said Billy Bob, "Turns out I'm looking for a couple of smurfs to help me escort a caravan of goods to a neighboring smurf village, does anyone want to volunteer?"

Hefty and Handy rose their hand, Billy Bob soon let out a smile, "Well don't stand der," he barked, "Come around back, I got some work for you. Yer hear!"

"Yes sir!" saluted Hefty and Handy in unison as they ran out of the group of smurfs and rushed towards the back of the mushroom house.

As Billy Bob followed them, Rick led the rest of the group to other places in the Smurf Village and gave them jobs. Many got garden work, some ended up carrying loads around, then that leaves Grandpa Smurf, Papa Smurf, and Snappy Smurfling. Rick looked at them with a keen eye and smiled, "Judging by da looks of you," he says, "I think I'd got a job just for you."

"And what will it be?" asked Grandpa Smurf.

"Babysitting," said Rick, "It's da most least like job in da village, since you seen a lot over yer years I think you could handle watching over a couple dozen smurflings. Ma daughter Amy might help you out, if she get's around to it that is. Damn dose kids."

Grandpa and Papa Smurf looked at each other with uncertainty as Snappy grew and evil grin on his face, "This I'd gotta see." he said.

Awhile the smurfs are getting used to their new jobs, Hefty and Handy gaze at what they're going to be escorting. A Radroach with a pack full of goods, and Billy Bob is sitting at the base of the Radroaches' shoulders. "Who are we protecting the bug from?" asked Hefty.

"Other smurfs who are looking for trouble," replied Billy Bob, "Now come here and get yer weapons."

Billy Bob hands Hefty and Handy a couple of bolt action rifles equipped with silencers with extension magazines , they appear old and in poor condition and it doesn't take an expert like Handy to know it. "These are Varmint Rifles," said Billy Bob, "I put the silencer and extension mags on them to help you, I don't want to be attracting attention out in the trail. We'll be going over to Annadale, the nearest neighboring smurf village. We'll drop off our cargo and pick up new ones then come straight back, simple enough?"

"How far is it?" asked Hefty.

"About 150 meters," answered Billy Bob, "Not that far, I recommend you keep your mouth shut because your counterpart isn't very popular around here."

"Why is that?" asked Handy.

"Hefty's counterpart is a ghoul," said Billy Bob, "And not just any oridnary ghoul, a Glowing One. He literally glows a florescent sky blue, releasing 2 rads per second as he lives. He is known for Cannibalism these days, not a surprise since he had lost most of his brains."

Hefty gulped at the thought, he and Handy loads their rifles as Billy Bob kicked the Radroach with his heal. "Oh right, let's go."

The two smurfs walked alongside the Pack Radroach as they walk out of the village and got onto the main trail, finally Billy Bob gave his last words of advice for the trip. "Fire unless fire upon and don't cause any trouble, or you'll be digging your own grave."

"Make that grave near the Great Oak Tree and it's a deal," said Handy.

"Alright, deal."

It was a long walk, no one said a word as they continue to walk across the trail. The smurfs were on alert when some green smurfs walked by, their weapons were just as crappy as theirs but looked more powerful. A caravan or two had walked passed them without making eye contact with the smurfs, and some group of green smurfs happened to be sitting at the edge of the road resting.

When they approached Annadale, things looked no different from the Smurf Village. However, Annadale is bustling with more activity and looks slightly larger than the Smurf Village. Even though the green smurfs looked cleaner physically, everything still looked dirty. The green smurfettes were also wearing green overalls here as well, but were just as cute.

"What you got Billy?" asked a green smurf as he approach the caravan.

"Oh, just da usual," said Billy Bob.

"No, I mean yer escorts." said the green smurf as he points at Handy, "I'd hadn't seen no blue skin in long time."

"They're time-travelers," said Billy Bob, "Our ancestor's counterparts."

"Makes sense," said the green smurf, "I don't like da looks of Hefty doh"

Hefty was getting irritated but kept his cool, for now. The green smurf helped Billy Bob off of the Pack Radroach and helps him unload as the smurfs keep watch, already there are green smurfs staring at them. "You think those green smurfettes are smurfing you out Hefty?" asked Handy.

"I don't know," said Hefty, "Some of them look smurfier than others, I think that green smurfette with the bunches has an interest in you."

"Shut the smurf up!" said Handy, "You're smurfing me, right?"

"Her eyes are locked onto you Handy," said Hefty.

"Alright you smurfs," said Billy Bob, "Stop gawking at da women, or you'll attract a bad apple."

Hefty and Handy stopped staring at the nearby smurfettes and join up with Billy Bob. Once they helped him back on the Pack Radroach, they turned to leave when 5 green smurfs showed up with an angry look on their face. "Oh now you done it smurfs," muttered Billy Bob.

The green smurf in the middle of the group walked up to Billy Bob, the looks of him gave Handy shivers. "Yer bodyguard with da tattoo was checking ma gal out," he grunt, "What's up with dat?"

"He didn't knew she was yer gal bub," noted Billy Bob, "Nor did he knew you."

"Oh really?" asked the thug, "We'll see about dat."

The green smurf grabbed Billy Bob by his overall's straps. Before he was able to pull him off the Radroach, Hefty cocked his rifle and aimed it at the green smurf, "The last thing I want here is a blood bath," said Hefty, "This is about me, not him. I'll take all of you on with my fist if I have too."

The thug and his buddies looked surprised at Hefty's response, he lets go of Billy Bob as Hefty lowers his rifle. "Dis ain't over," claimed the thug, "Come on guys, let's git out of here."

As the thug and his lackeys walked away, Billy Bob sighs, "I think yer going to make friend in dis place," he says, "Come on you guys, let's not keep da Village waitin'."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: Hard Labor Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The site of a couple dozen children reminded Grandpa Smurf and Papa Smurf about their days when raising smurflings, however this time things are different. Just like the adult green smurfs, the green smurflings were wearing identical looking outfits. Not surprisingly is that their behavior is unpredictable, noisy, and unmanageable, most are either immature or lacking common sense. A few boy and girl smurflings happened to be completely naked, for reasons unknown.

"Wanna play Blackjack?" asked a smurfling to Papa Smurf as he held out a deck of cards. The back of the playing card has a white outline containing a sky blue background, in that sky blue background sits metal gear with a smurf hat in its center.

"I don't gamble," said Papa Smurf.

"Gambling is how we solve problems around here," claimed the smurfling, "One time someone fell in da well and after he'd got out he point da finger at another someone, so they played a game of Caravan and da guy who fell in da well win and managed to win a lot of caps dat day."

"What?" asked Grandpa Smurf who is trying to hear over the noise.

"Said something about a well," said another smurfling.

The noise level was so loud as smurflings dance around, Snappy and Sassette seemed to be having fun with Amy who is making things worse for Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf as she gives out unopened Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles. Once they got the root beer into their system, they went even more nuts.

When a smurfling thrown an empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle through the window, the sound of it shatter pushed Papa Smurf over the edge. "Alright, everybody stop!" he demanded, all the smurflings suddenly went silent.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves," he spat as he waves his finger, "Acting like complete human beings..."

"What's a human being?" asked one of the smurflings.

Papa Smurf was surprised at the smurfling's question and went silent. With no immediate comeback in mind, he doesn't know how to respond. Before he could come up with an answer, a random smurfling walked up to him and kicked him in the groin. Once Papa Smurf dropped to the floor in pain, the smurfling's hyperactivity picked up again.

Grandpa Smurf did nothing since he was fast asleep on a rocking chair, completely left alone by the green smurflings. Smurflings began to take turns jumping on Papa Smurf's back as they cheer in joy, Papa Smurf manages to protect his head with his arms as the smurflings start to form a smurf pyramid on top of him. "Amy!" cried Papa Smurf, "Help me!"

"Coming!" said Amy as she quickly got off the chair.

As Amy comes to Papa Smurf's aid, she accidentally stepped on an empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle and slipped on it. She fell straight onto her back and hit the back of her head against the wooden floor, knocking her out cold. Snappy and Sassette did nothing as they sat on the ground and watch Papa Smurf being tormented by the kids as they drink their root beer.

Papa Smurf led out a final scream before one of the naked children jumps into the air and lands "her junk" on his face, causing him to blackout from the total surprise.

As the older smurfs are being tortured by a younger generation, other smurfs find their new jobs less problematic but just as difficult. They aren't used to be paid in money, in this case bottle caps, and this has caused their generosity to falter. When they asked the green smurfs for something to borrow, their quest's are either denied or they're being charged with a certain amount of caps.

The smurfs were surprised that the green smurfs do multiple jobs, two green smurfs gardening is an example. The smurfs are usually accustomed in doing one job only, probably for the rest of their lives and become masters at it. Of course the smurfs do chores but those were for the entire community, and it's backbone is generosity. As a result, they found themselves working for the community and generosity isn't around to help them. They have a choice in their jobs once, but not anymore.

Seeing how frustrated the smurfs are doing, some green smurfs lend out a helping hand. A sense of relief falls upon the smurfs once they worked side by side with their green cousins, but they soon found out that their pay is cut in half as a result from the help.

Hefty and Handy were having more luck with the caravan. After Hefty stopped a situation from turning into a blood bath, Billy Bob was just about to double their paycheck when they refused. "No keep it," he said, "Your life is more important than a year's worth of pay."

"Well dat's mighty generous of you," said Billy Bob, "Just be careful, bad apples like to eat white knights for breakfast."

Handy and Hefty walked off, having no clue to what Billy Bob said.

Throughout the day, the smurfs did back braking work and only Hefty and Handy found it fascinating. Brainy had just finished gardening and managed to do a great job on it compared to the other smurf's effort, all due to his internal "wisdom." Every green smurf in the village seemed to like him the most, either because the papa smurf in the village is his universal counterpart or they like having "smart" people around.

Regardless of the cause, Brainy has never been this respected in his entire life. Wherever he turn, there's always a green smurf happy to see him. Rick seemed to have taken the most interest in Brainy from all the green smurfs, not a surprise since he is Cyber's apprentice. When the green smurf approached Brainy after he finished gardening, the smurf was surprised to see him.

"You need something?" asked Brainy.

"You know yer Quotations books?" asked Rick.

"Yeah, I made several novels of them." replied Brainy, "Why?"

"Due to da fact dat dey're completely ridicules, every green smurf in le Pays maudit seems to like it." explains Rick, "My Pa, yer counterpart dat is, has re-edited several books for grammar corrections, he even wrote several books about mathematics, science, medicine, and smurf grammar but dose are read by da smarter green smurfs. Usually a majority of green smurfs reads yer counterpart's survival manuals, don't know how dey print dem all but dey sure are cheap."

"Are books rare in this world?" asked Brainy.

"Yeah, and a majority of dose books are made by yer counterpart."

"Really?"

"Yup, but it's based on Chernov's work. Yer counterpart is da only one who last seen him alive."

"So about these playing cards," said Brainy, changing the subject, "Who made them?"

"No smurf knows who smurf them into existence," replied Rick, "Pa maght know where dey come from."

"Are you going to call my counterpart Pa or Cyber?" asked Brainy.

"Don't know what to call him when I'm around you," said Rick, "Now why do you asked about da playing cards again?"

"Well, I just wondering if you want to play a card game."

"A card game? Everybody here plays card games all the time, mostly for gambling that is."

"You wanna play a game of Caravan then?"

"You know how to play?"

"I'm a fast learner."

"Alright, let me git a deck of cards. We'll do it tonight though."

Just a couple of meters away in the nearby mushroom house, Papa Smurf wakes up from his torture. All the smurflings were fast asleep on the ground after that quick energy rush, Amy is still knocked out cold as she lies on the ground as if she's sleeping as well. Grandpa Smurf, Snappy, and Sassette were know where to be found.

The smurf managed to get back onto his feet and stretches his back, hearing it crackle in the process. "Wow, that was unexpected." moaned Papa Smurf, "I never seen a smurfette with such a hairy crotch before, that gives me the shivers."

Papa Smurf manages to walk out of the mushroom home and stepped outside, he saw his little smurfs frustrated at their appointed jobs as the green smurfs makes it even more harder for them. When he approached a group of green smurfs, they all looked at him with a smirk on their face then they looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Turns out every green smurf knew about Papa Smurf's mishap with the children.

"How was da children Old Timer?" asked Malcolm.

"It was great," he sarcastically says, "So great that they fell asleep on top of me when I was knocked out cold on the ground."

"Everyone heard you scream," said Malcolm, "We all knew that da children had finally done messing you up."

"Can't find my papa smurf anywhere," said Papa Smurf.

"The one wearing yellow overalls?" asked Malcolm, "He sticks out like sore thumb, he has all da green smurfs rallied up with his storytelling."

"He always tells stories to his fellow smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "But where is Snappy and Sassette?"

"Riding da Radroaches," said Malcolm.

"Now would you excuse me," said Papa Smurf, "I'm going to go find a lab to work in."

When Papa Smurf turned around and walked away, Malcolm whispered to his fellow green smurfs, "He hadn't asked for his paycheck, luckily da Older Timer took it already. He he he."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	6. Ch 6: Late Night Gambling Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Later that night, Smurfette is ready to challenge Malcolm to a game of Caravan. Cyber gives his approval to her, "Let's go meet up with Malcolm," he says as he picks up the deck of playing cards and hands them to Smurfette, "We'll settle this tonight."

"So where do you get these cards at?" asked Smurfette as she looks at the back of the playing card deck.

"They were from the Smurf Vault," said Cyber, "We took a lot of these playing card decks before we left, these Vault Smurf Playing Cards can be easily identified by the gear on the back with a smurf hat in it's center."

"You really think I'm going to beat him?" asked Smurfette.

"Probably not," said Cyber honestly, "But at least you tried, but you have luck on your side. Remember that."

Cyber led Smurfette to Malcolm's Mushroom house where the green smurf sat on a round table underneath a ceiling lamp, he was shuffling a deck of playing cards with three other green smurfs when Smurfette and Cyber walked in. He looked at Smurfette with a smile on his face.

"Let me guess," said Malcolm, "You want to challenge me to a game of Caravan on behalf of Amy?"

"Correct," said Smurfette, "Your smarter than I thought."

"Every green smurf is smarter dan dey look," said Malcolm, "Don't let our odd accent fool you, at least Amy has judgement. Sit down will yeah."

As Smurfette took a seat, Malcolm turned to his green smurf buddies and said, "Y'all get some Sunset Sarsaparilla drinks, ice cold for me and Smurfette. And some Smurfberry Wine when things are heating up."

"Yes sir," said one of the green smurfs as they cleared the room.

Cyber took a seat on a chair at the edge of the room as the green smurfs came back with a couple dozen of Sunset Sarsaparilla and Smurfberry Wine bottles. As Smurfette and Malcolm picked out their cards for their game, they placed in their bets. "If I win," betted Smurfette, "You stop harassing Amy and other green smurfs."

"If I win," betted Malcolm, "You sleep with me donight, with nothing on."

"Oh this is going to get interesting," muttered Cyber as he pops open a Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle and pulls out a Quotations By Brainy Smurf book.

"Deal," said Smurfette, not knowing what she's getting herself into.

"You know da rules right?" asked Malcolm, "Get three Caravans over 21 and under 26 and you win, and all cards must be ascending or descending numerically."

"Got it," replied Smurfette as one of Malcolm's friends gave her an opened Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle. After taking a swig, she and Malcolm began the game.

Outside at the edge of the Smurf Village, Feral Ghoul Smurfs are on the prowl. With dehydrated green skin and rotted brains, instinct guides these ghouls in search for their next meal. The smurf patrols were wearing kevlar armor and are armed with Hunting Shotguns equipped with a couple of mods to make them more reliable. They stood out in the open waiting for the ghouls to attack, and they did.

Once the green smurfs start hearing the cries of Feral Ghouls and the sound of shotgun blast outside, they locked their doors and covered the windows with blackout curtains before huddling inside their home. Hearing the commotion outside, Malcolm's buddies closed the blackout curtains on the windows and made sure that no light gets through. Smurfette and Malcolm continued their game uninterrupted.

Already they started their three Caravan piles and now they're taking turns adding a card to each pile, it didn't take long for Smurfette to discover she has a problem. One is that this game is based on math and strategy, not luck what Cyber says. And second is that she began to feel dizzy, making mental math calculations difficult. No matter, she already finished drinking one Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle and asked for another one.

30 minutes went by and the gunfire outside escalates, luckily the mushroom house's walls muffled most of the noise from the ghoul battle. Smurfette already drank 4 bottles of Sunset Sarsaparilla and began to feel oozy, that's when she asked for a Smurfberry Wine bottle. She and Malcolm already had empty bottles lying all over the floor, no one bothered to picked them up. Cyber continues to read his book as Smurfette manages to set one of her Caravans to 23, then Malcolm pulls a Jack card on her and she lost all face cards from that Caravan reducing it to 18.

10 minutes passed and the game was soon over, Malcolm won. "I win," he says respectfully, "Are you okay Smurfette?"

"I don't know," muttered Smurfette as she tries to focus her vision, "Everything seems blurry."

"She looked like she's about to pass out Malcolm," noted a green smurf.

"Must be da Smurfberry Wine," said Malcolm, "No more alcohol for Caravan."

"Well," said Cyber as he closes his book, "I gotta tend to the situation outside, will you keep Smurfette safe during her stay?"

"Sure thing Pa," said Malcolm, then he looks towards his friends, "Boys, y'all make sure Pa doesn't die tonight. You remembered what happened last time."

"Yes sir," said his friends in unison.

Cyber left the building as the green smurfs followed him out the door, the front door shut behind them leaving Malcolm and Smurfette on their own.

Malcolm gathers up and stacks his and Smurfette's playing card decks as she tries to get out of her chair, she fell to the floor and Malcolm helped her up. "I promise yer going to have a good time tonight," he says in a charming tone.

Smurfette didn't respond, but proceeds in stripping off her clothing as Malcolm turns off the light. "Dis is going to be interesting," thought Malcolm in his head as he assist the now naked Smurfette into his bed, "It's been awhile, I should make my move now or never."

Outside, tensions escalate. Those smurfs who managed to find a place to stay for the night tries their best to sleep through the commotion. Some woke up and peaks through the window, only to find a feral ghoul's head explode before them. If the garbage they're sleeping in is that bothersome, this tops it all.

Cyber did his best to coordinate battle strategies against the feral ghouls, doing mental calculations to predict the outcome of each encounter before executing them. Unlike the green smurfs who were armed with regular weapons, Cyber had armed himself with an Energy Weapon. A Plasma Rifle.

He fires green bolts of the rifle and manages to take down several ghouls with a single headshot, his aim was dead accurate. He manages to get on top of his mushroom house before getting a Scoped/ Silenced Varmint Rifle, and sets himself up a nice Sniper Position. Even though his eyesight is horrible, he still hits his targets in their heads or torsos.

The only light the green smurfs have is the full moon above, as it was that dark. The night vision scope made things easier for Cyber, just seeing clearly is enough to avoid shooting his own green smurfs.

Other green smurfs were equipped with Night Vision Glasses, which is simply a green filtered glasses. They seemed to be effective enough for the night and it helps improve their night vision, this makes it easier to see the feral ghouls come straight at them.

Hand to hand combat is common in these ghoul attacks, and it's usually done by either the butt of a rifle or a random blunt or edged object. As more ghouls came pouring into the Village, the green smurfs struggle to hold them back.

Papa Smurf struggles to sleep through the chaos, he decided to look outside and watched a green smurf get clawed to death by a pack of feral ghouls. The monsters in smurf form ran off after stripping some of the meat off of the green smurf they killed.

"Oh my smurf," whispered Papa Smurf, "They have to go through this every smurfing night?"

The green smurf Papa Smurf was sharing the mushroom house with was dead asleep, despite what's going on outside. Seeing how vicious the green smurfs are fighting, Papa Smurf chose not to wake him.

He crawls back onto his bed, pushing away the empty wine and root beer bottles aside. Papa Smurf happens to be sleeping on some makeshift bedding as the green smurf on the other hand was sleeping on a mattress, and only the mattress. As the noise outside dies down, Papa Smurf closes his eyes and manages to catch some sleep for the night.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: The Smurf Vault Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The sun rose the next morning, illuminating the Smurf Village. All the smurfs began smelling burning flesh at the very moment they woke up from their sleep, if they got any sleep. When Papa Smurf crawls off of his sleeping mat, a hand suddenly appeared to lend him a hand. When he looked up, it turns out to be Amy. Her smile isn't enough to brighten day, but at least it's good to see her.

Papa Smurf takes Amy's hand and she helped him up. After brushing the dust off of him, he asked, "How did you get in here?"

"I'm good at picking locks," said Amy, "Did da battle kept you up all night?"

"Half the night," said Papa Smurf.

"Breakfast is almost ready," said Amy, "Please hurry, the smurflings are waiting for you."

Amy ran out the door as fast as possible. Papa Smurf stumbles out of the mushroom home and saw a pile of burning ghoul carcasses just a couple of meters away, a fellow green smurf was shooting a flamethrower at the pile making it burn faster. It was an eerie sight as Papa Smurf watches the trail of smoke rises up towards the sky, he wondered if it's going to attracted any unwanted attention.

Smurfette just woke up and is in amidst of a hangover, she had vivid memory on what happened last night. When she saw Malcolm lying next to her in bed, she remembered that she lost to him in Caravan. Almost immediately, she got out of bed and began to look for her clothes. She can't stand how dirty everything is, and can't stand it even more when she saw her white dress on a pile of worn camouflaged pants.

Her high heel slippers sat nearby, including her underwear underneath. She gathered her clothes and put them on and picked up her playing card deck, Smurfette got out of Malcolm's house before the green smurf himself wakes up.

Smelling burning flesh once outside, she tries her best to locate Cyber. She manages to find him at the end of a long outdoor table eating breakfast with Rick and several other green smurfs, Cyber spots her approaching him and smiles, "How's last night?" asked Cyber.

"Don't know," muttered Smurfette as she slumps onto the table's bench near Cyber, "Can't remember a thing, felt so drowsy."

"That doesn't sound good," noted Cyber, "Must be the Smurfberry Wine."

"Just what Malcolm said," says Smurfette, "Well anyway, what's for breakfast?"

"Radroach and Giant Rat meat," said Cyber as he cuts a piece of the meat on his plate and eats it, "And some Dirty Water."

"Dirty Water?" asked Smurfette, "Eww."

"Dell me about it." said Rick nearby, "Dis irradiated water is all dat's available, it came from da nearby body of water which is sickly green from all da nutrient pollution dat has been washed to it's shores due to erosion and rain. Sometimes I can't stand drinking it, it taste so disgusting."

There happens to be a plastic bottle of dirty water on the table, Smurfette picks it up and looks through the transparent bottle. It was brown and foggy, containing unknown pathogens that can probably cause a bad case of Cholera. "It's all we have Smurfette," said Cyber, "Either that or root beer since it's more cleaner."

"I'll have the Sunset Sarsaparilla then," said Smurfette as she puts the bottle back on the table.

After receiving a Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle, she gazes at her breakfast as a generous green smurf gives her a plate of it. The Radroach Meat looks greasy and disgusting, and not very appetizing. Feeling her stomach rumbling, she decides to take a bite out of it anyway. When she tried the Radroach Meat, it taste surprisingly good despite the way it looks.

As she eats her breakfast, the smurfs soon climb out of their beds and stumbled outside feeling tired. The noise kept most smurfs up all night, but not Brainy who appeared to be well rested. When he approached the table, a fellow green smurf give up his place for him. "Why thank you," he said.

"Sure thing blue buddy," said the green smurf before walking off.

By the time Brainy sat down, Papa Smurf shows up and looks for a seat at the table. Frustrated, he was just about to walk away when a green smurf ran pasted him in a hurry. "Pa!" he cried as Papa Smurf and other green smurfs looked on, "We've got a problem."

"What is it?" asked Cyber.

"We're detecting harmful radiation levels emitting from underground," said the green smurf, "We managed to trace da source to a nearby mountain. As a result we discovered something unusual, a huge metal door da shaped of a gear and it has a smurf hat in it's center."

"Are you sure this information is correct?" asked Cyber.

"I've seen it maself Pa," said the green smurf, "And I heard the sound of machinery and feral ghouls behind it, it's sound very ominous sir."

"The Smurf Vault," said Cyber, "So that's where all the Feral Ghouls are coming from every night, this situation must be taken care of immediately. Once we cracked that vault open, feral ghouls will be pouring out of it like a human army so warn the other villages of the impending danger."

"Yes sir!" said the green smurf before he ran off, all the green smurfs at the table looked at each other with big eyes.

"Papa Smurf," called out Cyber, "I need to have a word with you for a minute."

Without question, Papa Smurf approaches the table again. Soon all the green smurfs picked up their plates and left the table, only Rick stayed. "We're going to need your help on this one," said Cyber, "Because all of le Pays maudit is in danger of becoming uninhabitable."

"Could I bring some smurfs into it?" he asked.

"Sure, I was going to ask about that anyway." said Cyber.

"Brainy," said Papa Smurf, "Go get Hefty and Brainy, tell them I need them."

"O' righty Papa Smurf," said Brainy as he gets up from the table.

Within a few minutes, Brainy came back with Hefty and Handy. They already finished breakfast at another table when Brainy told them Papa Smurf needs them. Hefty, Handy, Brainy, and Papa Smurf seated at the table as Smurfette fishes off the Radroach meat.

"Whatever Chernov did to your smurf counterparts," said Cyber, "Some had received a fate worse than me. I haven't told anyone about this until today, here it goes."

"Right after I realized what Chernov did to me, I went around to explore the entire Smurf Vault. It was huge and it has a lot of corridors, there was all of these metal robots everywhere that seems to be very friendly. But that friendliness didn't last, as I soon discovered their source."

I managed to pick the lock on a door to a restricted area. Just when I got it open, I immediately saw this thing. It was huge, really huge. It looked like a giant supercomputer in Chernov's mind, that's the point of it you see. Chernov had been experimenting with my fellow smurfs, maybe he killed the Papa Smurf for all I know."

"My counterpart?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I watched him burned Grandpa Smurf's counterpart and yours as well," explains Cyber, "Strip them naked and burned them until theirs nothing left. To make things worse, he did it right after we got out of the vault in front of everyone!"

"That's horrible!" said Smurfette.

"What he did to 7 unfortunate smurfs is even worse," said Cyber, "Back to this supercomputer thing."

"As I gaze at the supercomputer thing, I noticed 8 domes with a single brain inside them. All but 1 dome remained empty, but the rest seemed to be hooked up to the supercomputer. Nearby, I saw the rotted remains of the 7 unfortunate smurfs who owned those brains. It was easy to piece together the truth, Chernov was making Cybernetic Organisms. Turning the smurfs into a machine smurf hybrid, so he built a mainframe to control them all. I ran out of that room in a state of shock and horror."

"I soon discovered the documents of his plans on a computer terminal after some more poking around, I managed to make several copies and managed to smuggle it out in a holotape before Chernov kicked us all out of the vault in a hurry. Once he left and never come back, I managed to view the documents in a terminal I salvaged out of the Vault before we left."

"Using Solar Power to run the terminal, I went through the documents. He called the cyborg supercomputer The Calculator, he built it in order to replace our Papa Smurf. He taken the brains of seven chosen Smurfs, each making up the most important part of daily smurf life. Painter, Harmony, Handy, Farmer, Architect, Greedy, and Reporter Smurfs were killed and their brains harvested for the machine."

"That's only 7 smurfs," said Papa Smurf, "What happened to the 8th smurf?"

"That 8th smurf is me," said Cyber, "I was supposed to be part of the experiment, but on the files it showed that Chernov had a change of hear and ends up improving my body rather than to remove my brain. Truth is, he is the only true friend that understands me."

There was a short pause before Smurfette places her hand on Cyber's hand, "What happened to the Calculator?" she asked.

"After 200 years of torment and isolation," calculated Cyber, "I bet the smurf brains had finally succumb to the effects of old age and radiation poisoning, and it is not a surprise on where the radiation is coming from."

"The Smurf Vault is powered by a Nuclear Reactor, a energy source invented by the human race. Chernov designed and built a Nuclear Reactor to power the vault, that reactor must have been damaged somehow and is now leaking radiation into the already polluted water table. If that were the case, then that may be the real reason Chernov drove us out of the vault... in order to save us."

"Maybe that's why he left, because his experiments failed. What does that leave us? I don't know. If the Calculator is the source of all of our problems, then we must destroy it. Those smurf brains aren't smurfs anymore. Together, they've become a unified monster."

"You sure this is true?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I did the math," said Cyber, "It's a 95% chance that what I told you is true, there's no way to tell until we open up that vault door and take a look at the Calculator itself."

"When are we going?" asked Handy.

"Right now," said Cyber, "We'll stop by at Dayglow, the closest smurf settlement to the Smurf Vault. There are green smurfs there that will help us, and that village will be in the front lines if the hell inside of that vault breaks out. So you want to do this? You'll be rewarded a lot of caps and bragging rights for saving the already damaged smurf society."

"We'll do it," said Hefty.

"Count me in," said Smurfette.

"I'll go," said Handy, "Since I want to meet my counterpart face to face."

"I volunteer as well," said Brainy, "You guys might need my wisdom."

"And I'll go," said Papa Smurf, "They'll might listen to me, maybe they'll think I'm my counterpart for all I know."

"What about you Rick?" asked Cyber, "You want to join?"

Rick looked at him with uncertainty and said, "Of course I would, but I'm going to round up some fellow friends of mind. I'll be backup just in case dings go wrong, and I'm dat good with Lockpicking and Computer Hacking."

"You have skills in Robotics?" asked Cyber.

"Sort of."

"Okay, let's all get started guys," said Cyber, "It's now or never."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 8: Not A Day Glows By

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The walk to Dayglow took all day, it was 2 kilometers away from the Smurf Village just 100 meters to the supposing Smurf Vault. As the smurfs ride on a wagon being towed by a Radroach towards Dayglow, Cyber sits on the Radroach's back as he explains that Dayglow is a place to have fun. It's about 230 square meters wide, about three times bigger than the Smurf Village. It happened to be walled off due to the fact that it's a place occasionally targeted by smurf raiders.

Cyber explains that Dayglow contains several casinos, strip joints, bars, hotels, and so much more. However, the buildings are only half a meter tall and appeared to be rundown. "Lots of drugs and sex if you ask me," said Cyber, "It's a place to spend a months worth of caps, and the green smurf calls the place Sin City. In fact, it uses more electricity than any other smurf settlement in le Pays maudit. All in order to power it's neon lights, you might see it for kilometers if it is in a vast field. Heck it lies within a vast field three times larger than the city itself."

"Why do they make the roads around here this big?" asked Smurfette.

The road they're traveling on turns out to be wider than needed, it doesn't look like they were built by smurf hands. That was soon clear after they crossed a deteriorating cobblestone bridge over a river that has dried up long ago.

"We are on the roads from what's left of humanity's infrastructure," said Cyber, "They are now used for trading and commuting in major smurf settlements, these roads weren't walked on by humans for nearly 200 years now as they are extinct in le Pays maudit."

"What about the Wartmongers?" asked Papa Smurf, "How are they doing?"

"The green smurfs send them to extinction just a few years after the end of the world. No one bothered to change Creepy Deepy Swamp's name once the green smurfs moved in. After several generations of inbreeding, they became what is called Swamp Smurfs. Their appearance are slightly deformed, sometimes they're hostile. Luckily they're lazier than the average green smurf and they have an insatiable appetites. The Swamp Smurfs are often blamed for acts of cannibalism and murder, and half the time they attack each other."

"What about the Pixies?" asked Smurfette.

"The green smurfs mated with them and formed an entirely new species called Pixie Smurfs. A majority of Pixie Smurfs are usually female, sometimes they're called Pixie Smurfettes. These Pixie Smurfs are hypersexual, and they often try their best efforts to woo you in order to get laid. In fact, the Pixie Smurfettes are quite beautiful and I actually dated one."

"What about the Pookies?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Mutated into vicious smurf eating monsters called Yao Guais, of course they're are large bears called Yao Guai but pretty much any mutated bear species are called Yao Guai. It's a shame on what the radiation did to them, and the other species of humanoids out there."

"What about the Mermen?" asked Handy, "What happened to them?"

"They went extinct about 25 years after the end of the world, pollution from smurf society and radiation from mankind's bombs led to their demise. I remember seeing a hundred dead Mermen and Mermaid corpses floating at the body of water near the smurf village, the smell lasted for weeks."

"Ogres?" asked Hefty.

"Extinct, along with a few other species I can't recall. Those species who happened to have survived and thrived are now mutated into something different, the smurfs are an example. The most noticeable is the extinction of humans, probably because the bomb was for them and not for us. Oh, and the Storks are now extinct. And since they're gone, we haven't seen a stork drop a baby smurf from the sky every time there was a blue moon. Speaking of babies, where is Baby Smurf."

"I gave him to Amy for her to watch over awhile I'm gone," said Smurfette.

"Aw, she's always good with kids," said Cyber, "Too good with kids, he he oh those were fun days."

"So do you know where the green smurfs come from?" asked Brainy.

"Beats me," said Cyber, "Like I said, they just showed up out of nowhere one day and completely took over the landscape. I think Chernov was responsible for their existence since he is a green smurf, the tallest of his kind. He has both smurf and human DNA so if he reproduced, we are living amidst his descendants. I'll get used to living in a world where the average male smurf has a full head of healthy short hair, even though their hair are greasy and dirty. Even the green smurfette's hair are that filthy."

Cyber noticed something up ahead and he smiled, "Hey," he says, "Dayglow's not that far now guys."

"Oh finally," said Hefty, "I was just about to fall asleep here."

They were able to see Dayglow from a distance, there were makeshift concrete walls surrounding the settlement. Surrounding Dayglow is a handful of abandoned shanty towns spread evenly throughout the landscape, giving a clue on what Dayglow had once been. The smurfs get onto a smaller road towards Dayglow as they pass burned debris and garbage from the abandoned shanty towns, several skeletons from what's left of green smurfs gave the smurfs an eerie feeling about their fate.

"What happened to them?" asked Smurfette.

"Those are the bodies of Smurf Raiders," said Cyber, "They sometimes try their best to break through Dayglow's walls but ended up being killed, whats left of them was soon looted by other green smurfs and then eaten by scavengers and cannibals. The abandoned shanty towns happened to be Raider communities until Dayglow security smurfed them all out using Chlorine bombs and flamethrowers. On occasion, they might show up looking for a fight."

When they stopped at the Dayglow's gate, a green smurf gate guard stepped out armed with a Service Rifle. "What yer business here?" asked the guard, suddenly he noticed the smurf's skin color, "Wait a sec, extremely young-looking sky blue smurfs? Well I'll be damned, Time-travelers."

He made direct eye contact with Cyber and asked, "Are you Cyberbrain?"

Without saying anything, Cyber lifts off his cap showing his transparent brain case.

"Alright," said the guard, "Y'all head on in, you know da rules."

Cyber puts his red hat back on as the gate soon opens up, Cyber signals the Radroach to continue. Inside Dayglow, they saw all these flashing Neon lights to several Casinos and hotels. There were several green smurfs communing on the roads as armed Dayglow security guards keep watch, Cyber soon "parks" the Radroach wagon and the smurfs got out, "Who's this old friend of yours?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Not really an old friend," said Cyber, "But someone who owes me a lot, we all know him as Lucky Smurf. Get this, he's a ghoul now but he isn't feral."

"Where is he now?" asked Brainy.

"He operates a casino called the Lucky Smurf," said Cyber, "Yes, he named it after himself. It's not that far from here, it's just around the next street corner."

Cyber led the group down the road as the smurfs gaze at the neon lights, interestingly enough is that the buildings towering over them doesn't appear to be smurf design but rather human.

Just when they turned a street corner, they saw the Lucky Smurf casino signs. They were mostly sky blue colors and it appears to be more smurfy than other casinos in the area, "You should wait till tonight," said Cyber, "That's where the real magic happens."

Since they have been traveling all day, the sun was just about to set. As they walked into the Lucky Smurf casino, they saw an amazing sight. There were slot machines, blackjack and roulette tables everywhere, not to mention several poker tables, in a massive room that's in good condition. One of the Lucky Smurf guards appeared for an introduction, "Welcome to da Lucky Smurf casino, where you might get lucky. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a brother of mine," said Cyber, "Lucky Smurf himself."

"Cyberbrain?" asked the security guard, "Well den, what about dese other sky blue smurfs. Are dey with you?"

"Yes they are," said Cyber, then he turns to the group and said, "I'm going to go find Lucky, all of you spend some time in the casino awhile I take care of this okay?"

"Okay," said Papa Smurf.

As Cyber walks away, the Lucky Smurf guards approaches the smurfs, "Even though Cyber is with you," he says, "I'm going to need to search you guys for weapons, it's casino policy."

Hefty came forward and pulled out a switchblade and hands it to the Lucky Smurf guard, Handy soon pulls out a screwdriver and a razor blade and hands that to the guard as well. "You'll get these back on your way out." said the Lucky Smurf guard.

As the smurfs walked away, Papa Smurf asked, "Why do you have a switchblade?"

"I don't know, I got it from Grouchy," explains Hefty, "Said he killed a cat with it."

"How come you didn't tell me about it?"

"There isn't any proof that he really did it, and I personally don't believe it."

"How much caps do we have?" asked Brainy.

"I don't know," said Hefty as he pulls out a couple caps out of his pocket, he soon noticed that the number 100 is etched onto the top of the cap in a perfect fashion, "About 200 caps."

"I have 300 caps," said Smurfette as she pulls out 3 100 caps.

"I have 500 caps," says Brainy as he pulls out a 500 cap.

"I got nothing," said Papa Smurf, "How much caps is it all together?"

"1000 caps," said Brainy, "We're going to need to smurf our caps into poker chips appropriate for this casino, then we'll divide it all by 5 and we'll all get 200 poker chips each."

"If this was the Smurf Village Brainy," said Hefty, "I'll smurf you right out of it, but in this case you're a genius."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Ch 9: What Happens Here, Stays Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

After walking up to the third floor, Cyber approaches a door at the corner of the building. The name on the door says, "Lucky Smurf", on it. Cyber knocked on the door and waited for a reply, "Come in," said a voice from inside.

When Cyber opens the door, he saw what appears to be a "ghoul smurf" sitting at a CEO desk. Like the feral ghouls, his skin has mostly fallen off and whats left turned navy blue and is completely dried and cracked. If seeing exposed muscle wasn't bad enough, his voice sounded gravelly and irritated. At least he was wearing a business suit, well sort of.

"Cyberbrain?" asked Lucky as he got up from his chair, "Long time no see, how's the old Smurf Village?"

"The Smurf Village is doing great Lucky," said Cyber, "I'm here to talk to you about that IOU from that last game of Caravan."

"I figured you were going to smurf me about it some day," said Lucky, "What needs to be done?"

"I'm going back into the Smurf Vault," said Cyber, "And I need some smurfs to help me get the job done."

"The old vault that saved our lives before changing it?" asked Lucky, "Why?"

"The old Nuclear Reactor is breaking down," explains Cyber, "If it melts down, this whole area will be filled with more rads similar to what's released from the bombs."

Lucky's smile dropped and the room when silent for a short moment, he slumped back into his chair and sighed, "You knew what happened to me Cyberbrain," said Lucky, "I can't walk by the Dayglow Daycare center without scaring little smurflings."

"Someone has to get the job done Lucky," insisted Cyber, "I need some green smurfs to help us on this, there are things inside that vault that are more frightening than Gargamel."

"Why do you need my green smurfs?" asked Lucky, "Why not use your green smurfs?"

"They're too tired, to worn down. Only 6 had volunteered. But get this, we had an unexpected visitor yesterday."

"Mutated chipmunks again?"

"No, time-traveling smurfs. 17 of them, probably our counterparts from a parallel universe."

"Well this is a surprise."

"Not to me it's not, I did the math and calculated that they'll show up one day but I wasn't certain when."

"Where are they now?"

"Most are back at the Smurf Village, I brought at least 5 of them over here since they agreed to help me at this task."

"And they're smurfing trouble downstairs I suppose."

"Maybe, so are you going to help me on this or not?"

"Well," Lucky supports his head on his arm awhile tapping the desk with his fingers, "I'll provide some green smurfs to help you."

"Tomorrow," said Cyber, "First thing in the morning, where this expedition will take place."

"Deal," agreed Lucky as he shakes Cyber's hand.

Downstairs, the smurfs managed to retrieve Lucky Smurf casino poker chips and each got 4 green poker chips that's worth 200 caps. They all soon depart and went around the casino looking for games to play. Brainy happened to approach a blackjack table and noticed it has an empty stool, he took a seat at the blackjack table and the coupier smurf asked, "How much are you going to bet?"

"A quarter," replied Brainy as he places a green poker chip on the table.

The coupier soon shuffles the cards and sets out a couple of card's towards Brainy and a couple of cards towards him, one of which is faced down. After doing some math calculations, Brainy soon says, "Double down."

The coupier tosses a card towards Brainy and pulls out the hidden card underneath his deck, "Blackjack." said the coupier.

"Awesome," muttered Brainy, "I just win 50 caps, I mean poker chips."

Papa Smurf had some luck with the roulette table after winning some chips after betting it on even, Handy managed to find some use on the slot machine and managed to win some caps. Hefty however, bet half of his poker chips on the slot machine and lost. Deciding that it's not worth the struggle, Hefty turned in his poker chips and got his caps back in return before heading off to the bar.

In the next room, there were pixie smurfettes wearing bikinis dancing on stripper poles (Cyber was right about the Pixie Smurfs after all). Several green smurfs stare in love struck as the pixie smurfettes do erotic dances on the plat forms, Hefty found himself aroused by the hybrids. Keeping his cool, he took a seat at the bar and noticed Smurfette nearby, seated at a table.

Smurfette realized that she's not be the only girl to be wearing a dress as she saw a green smurfette, who was sitting at the bar, wearing what appears to be a dress similar to hers but is green, "At least the girls here wear dresses," thought Smurfette, "Can't stand the dirty overalls."

Smurfette watched as the green smurfette lowers her hand and reached up her dress to dig into something, then she pulled her hand out and smelled it. "Now I wish they wore overalls again," rethinked Smurfette, "That is disgusting."

Hefty soon lay eyes on another Smurfette, who had blonde hair and is wearing green overalls. He soon got a case of déjà vu before someone tapped him on the shoulder, Hefty turned around and saw what appears to be a green smurf with 4 other green smurfs. "You stick out like sore thumb," said the green smurf, "Dats ma girl you staring at."

Hefty recognized the green smurf's voice and remembered the was the thug he encountered in Annadale, "What's wrong at staring?" asked Hefty.

"It shows sexual interest," noted the thug, "And taking interest in women who are already in a relationship will get der partner..."

"Jealous?" asked Hefty, "Been in your shoes before, lost the girl though."

"Who was she?"

"A friend of mine, she's right behind you."

The green smurf looked behind him and saw Smurfette who has a bored look on her face, he also noticed what she's staring at which is another green smurfette. "I see why you lost da girl," said the thug, "She must be a lesbian."

This has gotten Hefty all fired up, yet he controlled his temper and asked, "Why not we have this conversation outside?"

The thug soon caught on and made an evil grin, "Okay wise guy, " he replied, "We'll take it outside so no one will be, disturbed, from us."

As Hefty and the gang of troublemakers head outside, Smurfette looked on in confusion wondering what he's doing. She got up and walked to the bar and sat down on a stool, she held up her index finger and said, "Smurfberry Wine please, big glass."

The bartender gave her a wine glass and filled it with wine without question as she handed him some caps, Smurfette noticed that the Wine Glass is huge. It appeared to be big enough to hold an entire bottle of wine. No matter for Smurfette, she just wants to have a good time. She picks up the glass, kicks back, takes a sip, and listens to the background music.

Hefty and the thugs stepped outside to begin their brawl. But just before Hefty was ready, they hit him hard where it really hurts. They all took turns as they brought Hefty to the ground as they kick and punch at his pressure points, the thugs pretty much exploited every pressure point in Hefty's body that he didn't know he had. After just 30 minutes on beating him to a pulp, Hefty lays lifeless on the road as the thug and is lackeys laugh.

"Let's git out of here guys," he said, "Before da scavengers come around to dake him away."

As the thugs heads back into the Lucky Smurf casino, Hefty moans in pain as all of his muscles were sore from having the nerves severely bruised. When he tried to move his arm, he could barley move it. "Gotta get outta here," said Hefty to himself.

Out of nowhere, something swooped down from the sky and scooped Hefty right off the ground. At first he thought it as an owl until he noticed he's being held by grass green humanoid hands. He didn't bother screaming, no point to it since nobody is going to help him. When he looked at his kidnapper's face, he noticed it was a green smurfette. No, it was a pixie smurfette, wearing a camouflaged dress and camouflaged smurf hat, and she's also wearing socks instead of high heel slippers.

Hefty recalls Cyber's claim that Pixie Smurfs are hypersexual, he could feel the pixie smurfette's pulse and noticed it's high. This is not his lucky night. "Oh boy," he gulped, "This is not going to be good."

The pixie smurfette took Hefty on top of the Lucky Smurf casino and sat him down on his back, then she pinned him down before engaging conversation. "You alright?" she asked, "You look like you were done by dose thugs."

"I was alright," said Hefty as he noticed the pixie smurfette's wings flutter on her back., "Until you showed up."

"Why did you say dat?" she asked.

"You brought me on top of the roof with no way for me to escape," said Hefty, "To me, that seems suspicious."

"Okay, I admit it." said the pixie smurfette, "I thought you were dead."

"And what are you going to do to my corpse?" asked Hefty.

The pixie smurfette fell silent for a few seconds as her wings stop fluddering, she soon evades the question and changes the subject. "We've gotten off on da wrong foot," she said, "Ma name is Tasha, and I was born here in Dayglow."

"You work in the casino?" asked Hefty.

"No, I work elsewhere." said Tasha.

"And you hadn't answered my question on what your going to do to me."

"Uhh," muttered Tasha, "I saw you come into Dayglow with Cyberbrain, I had taken interest in you as a result."

She trail her finger across Hefty's chest, then down to his belly towards his pants. Hefty grabbed Tasha's arm and quickly squirm out from underneath of her before getting on top of her back, Tasha is caught completely by surprise as Hefty receives the upper hand.

"Ow!" she squealed as Hefty stands on top of her back, "AH!"

Hefty lets go of Tasha's hand and then grabbed her pixie wings, Tasha realized that she made a big mistake. "Got you now you nymphomaniac hybrid!" spat Hefty.

"NO! NO!" cried Tasha, "Please don't! I've got nothing!"

"I didn't asked for anything," said Hefty.

"You don't understand," squealed Tasha, "I grew up in the shanty towns outside of Dayglow, smurf raiders soon came and killed everyone! They killed my mama and papa when I was 6, and then they took my 2 year old sister as I hid in terror!"

Tasha broke down into tears and began crying, Hefty had a change of hard as he slowly lets go of her wings. He stepped off Tasha's back as she cries in misery, "I'm sorry to hear that," said Hefty, "And you were going to smurf my corpse?"

"Yes," admitted Tasha.

Hefty helped Tasha back onto her feet as she wipes away her tears, "When did this happened?" he asked.

"It happened 15 years ago," said Tasha, "It was really bad, really really bad."

"Is there anything I could do to make you smurfier?" asked Hefty.

"Well,"

Tasha's voice trailed off and looks away. When Hefty saw her cheeks turn red, he smiled.

"Oh alright," said Hefty, "I'll smurf you for your sake."

Tasha soon hugged Hefty in relief, he could feel her pulse rising steadily again. "You know," said Tasha as she looks into Hefty's eyes, "I never wear panties."

Hefty's eyes went big, and soon realized he had gotten himself into a situation he cannot get out of without upsetting someone. According to his instincts, he must me selfless in order to solve the "situation."

"Well this is going to be interesting," thought Hefty.

Inside the casino, Cyber went back to the main floor to check up on the smurfs. Handy was winning a steady amount of caps as Brainy and Papa Smurf are winning tons of money from blackjack. With no sign of Hefty anywhere, Cyber manages to find Smurfette laying her head on the bar table with an empty wine glass nearby. It appears she had passed out from to much Smurfberry Wine, again.

"Seems that Dayglow is treating everyone well," said Cyber, "Knowing Hefty well, he must have gotten himself into a lot of trouble with the locals. He he."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Ch 10: Ace In The Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When the sun rose from the horizon, announcing a new day, every smurf found themselves in their own hotel room within the Lucky Smurf casino. The rooms were in average conditions, but were not as messy this time. Smurfette woke up out of bed without the affects of a hangover this time, but found herself with Brainy who was sleeping right next to her. She could tell it was him because his glasses was sitting on the nightstand.

Also on the nightstand sat a tin can that is filled to the brim with bottle caps each worth 100 caps, he must have scored the jackpot from Blackjack last night. "I hope I didn't do anything that I would regret later on," muttered Smurfette as she pulls the covers off of her, "Oh look at that, I wet the bed."

Briany immediately shot out of the bed and land face first into the floor. As he groans in pain, he retrieves his glasses and puts them on. Once his vision is crystal clear, he saw Smurfette staring at him. "What happened last night?" asked Brainy.

"You have no clue either?" asked Smurfette.

"Nope," said Brainy, "All I remembered is that I won the jackpot, I'm going to go find Papa Smurf okay?"

Brainy grabbed his casino spoilings before rushing out of the hotel room in a hurry, Smurfette realized that its a big day today and she needs to get up fast. When she sets her feet onto the floor, she noticed there are empty Smurfberry Wine bottles everywhere. She noticed what appears to be a green hammer & sickle enclosed with a green 5 pointed star amidst a white background sitting on the nightstand at her side of the bed, she picked it up and saw there's a note on it.

"Ace in the hole," she read it out loud, she turns it around and reveals it's an Ace of Spades card, "Go figure."

She sat the card back down on the nightstand and gets onto her feet, she makes her way out of the bedroom awhile carefully avoid slipping on the wine bottles. She poke her head out into the hall and noticed that the way is clear. Smurfette steps out of the hotel room and heads for the casino bath house, which seems to be across the hall. When she opened it, she stepped into what appears to be a swimming pool.

This wasn't a swimming pool, the pool appeared to be filled with a bubble bath solution as there was suds everywhere. And there were green smurfs and smurfettes bathing in the pool without anything on, now she knows what a public bathhouse looks like. The bathing pool in question is about half a meter long and is 4 centimeters deep, since the average smurf is 7.2 centimeters tall there should be no chance of drowning here.

Smurfette strips down to her underwear and stepped into the pool, it was quite warm as he submerse herself into it. As she bathes, she watches a green smurf washes his hair. The green smurf dunked his head into the water and scrubs it, the water turns brown around his head. When Smurfette smelled the water, she noticed it smells like a mixture of smurfberries and french fries.

She soon noticed the pool started to turn brown as more green smurfs jumped in, Smurfette is quick on getting out of there as she grabbed a towel and her dress before leaving the bathhouse.

In the casino lobby, Handy was busy playing Caravan with Brainy as Papa Smurf showed up. He looked like he had a rough night. When he took a seat at the table, Brainy and Handy didn't seem to noticed as Brainy wins the pot. "How come you win all the time Brainy!" grumbled Handy.

"It takes math and strategy Handy," answered Brainy, "Not luck, this is why you don't see this game in any casino."

"Who told you that?" asked Handy.

"Malcolm," said Brainy, "Of course one doesn't win every time."

"Has anyone seen Hefty?" asked Papa Smurf.

Hadn't seen him since last night," said Brainy, "I wonder where is he."

Hefty soon showed up out of nowhere and sat down on an empty chair as Brainy and Handy gather up their playing cards, the look on his face says that he's in regretting something just like Papa Smurf. "So where were you last night Hefty?" asked Papa Smurf.

"You don't wanna know," warned Hefty, "It's too weird and messed up to explain."

"What happens in Dayglow," said a voice, "Stays in Dayglow."

Cyber soon arrived into the lobby and stood near the smurf's table, all the smurfs seemed to mind his presence. "There's going to be some green smurfs who are going to be helping us in this mission," explains Cyber, "He's bringing in 4 of his best smurfs to our aid. However, I did not told him about the Calculator."

"Why not?" asked Papa Smurf.

"He would think I'm crazy," explained Cyber, "You would have to see it for yourself, it's just that incredible."

"And Hefty," continued Cyber, "I heard you were having trouble with the locals, I'm not surprised since trouble always comes to you."

"If that trouble has wings then I'm good," said Hefty.

"As if," muttered Brainy.

Smurfette soon showed up wearing a new white dress, her hair doesn't seemed to be well combed. "What a night," she says, "I don't wanna know what happened last night."

"You passed out on the bar," explained Cyber, "With a Smurfberry Wine in your hand."

"I think I had more when I went to bed," said Smurfette, "Wherever bed is."

"So is everyone ready?" asked Cyber.

"Yes," claimed Brainy.

"Alright then," said Cyber, "Let's go to the Smurf Vault."

As they walked outside, 4 green smurfs wearing bulletproof vest were standing by their Radroach wagon. When the smurfs approached, one of the green smurfs looked at Cyber and asked. "You know da layout of dat vault?"

"Yes," said Brainy, "I was one of the last smurfs to leave it."

The smurfs hopped on board the wagon as the green smurfs got out their Service Rifles before getting on board, Cyber hopped on top of the Radroach's back and urged it forward. The radroach started to move and it began pulling the wagon, Cyber had it turn around and the smurfs left Dayglow out the same gate they came in.

They went past the abandoned shanty towns before getting back on the main road, then they took a turn to a trail through the woods and head straight for the mountains. As they approach it, they begin to see trash piled everywhere. Random junk it seems, simply tossed aside as waste. When they were near the mountain face, there was a door that leads to a cave.

"There it is," said Cyber, "The airlock to the Smurf Vault."

The smurfs got off the Radroach wagon and approaches the airlock, Cyber opens it and walked into pitch blackness. The smurfs soon follow behind as Cyber leads the way, down into a cave that seems to go deep into the mountain. It was incredibly dark, the only light that they're getting was from the airlock as sunlight past through it's shingles and weird looking mushrooms that give off a florescent green glow.

"Here it is," said Cyber, "The very reason why this is called the Smurf Vault."

The smurfs approach what appears to be a large vault door that is 16 centimeters in diameter and weighed about 11.3 kilograms, to smurf standards that's about 11 tons. On the center of the vault door is a smurf hat, just like on the backs of the Smurf Village's playing cards.

"200 years of neglect and it's all corroded," said Cyber as he approaches a wall terminal next to the vault door, "At least the electronics still work."

As Cyber taps on the keyboard in an effort to get the vault door open, Smurfette noticed an Ace of Spades playing card taped onto the side of the terminal. Suddenly an electronic voice said, "Access Denied."

"Smurf!" cursed Cyber, "I forgotten that Chernov changed the password before abandoning this vault."

"Is there any other way in?" asked Papa Smurf.

"No, I'm afraid there isn't," answered Cyber.

"Ace In The Hole," said Smurfette.

All the smurfs turned to look at her in confusion, "Ace in the hole," she repeated, "Try that."

"Um, it's a long shot." said Cyber, "Let's try that."

Cyber typed down Ace In The Hole onto the terminal and hit enter, "Access Granted."

On cue an alarm began ringing as they heard something metal slamming against the back of the vault door, suddenly the vault door was pulled out of it's slot as it made a loud squealing sound as it grinds out of place. A gush of air rushed out of the vault before something made the vault door roll off to the side, the Smurf Vault is now opened.

Cyber looked at Smurfette and smiled, "Smurfette," he said, "If Ghoulette were here, she would have been proud of you for avenging what she lost that fateful day."

Suddenly, there were loud roars echoing out through the vault door causing the green smurfs to turn the safety on their Service Rifles to the off position. "Dat sound's like Feral Ghouls," said one of the green smurfs, "But how did dey get in?"

"I got the password to the vault on the back of a Ace of Spades playing card," answered Smurfette as she pulls out the card in question and hands it to Cyber, "I found it on the nightstand when I woke up."

Cyber looked at the card and was surprised, "This is Chernov's handwriting," said Cyber as she looked at Smurfette in surprise, "And the back of this playing card has his symbol! How!"

"I found it back at the Lucky Smurf casino on the nightstand of my hotel room when I woke up," said Smurfette again, "Like I said, I couldn't remember much on what happened last night."

"And there appears to be another Ace of Spades taped onto the terminal," said Smurfette.

Cyber noticed the Ace of Spades and pulled it off the side of the wall terminal, "No this is an Ace of Clubs," said Cyber as he turns it around, "It's from the same deck as the Ace of Spades here and it has a note on it, it says, Good Luck."

"LOOK OUT!" cried Brainy as he point towards the inside of the vault, "GHOULS!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Ch 11: Meeting Of The Minds

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Everybody turns towards the vault and saw a couple of feral ghouls come straight at them, the monsters in Smurf form were easily chopped down by the green smurf's Service Rifles. "We'll need to shut down the Nuclear Reactor of this vault," said Cyber, "If we don't, all of le Pays maudit will die from radiaton poisoning on an unimaginable level."

"Cancer will spread like forest fire," noted one of the green smurfs.

"Don't make it sound worse as it already is." said Cyber as he ran right into the vault, a security camera watches the smurfs rushed right into the vault as something calls in more reinforcements against them.

Cyber opened up a door to the living quarters and the smurfs descend down the stairs, and they soon stumble across their first enemy. "What is that thing?" asked the green smurf as they point at some mechanical object on treads coming towards them.

"It's a Robobrain," said Cyber, "It's on of Chernov's creation's alright."

The robobrain is of course, being powered by an actual smurf brain, the robobrain said in an electronic voice, "I'll enjoy killing you."

One of the green smurf's aimed their Service Rifle at the robobrain's "head" and fired, the bullet went right through it's brain case and killed the Robobrain as bio-med geland destroyed brain matter spills out through the bullet hole.

"I think there's other robots in the vault," said Cyber, "Despite the vault's rusted interior, it's still works as long as there is power."

Cyber leads the way as they encounter more feral ghouls, they also encounter Protectrons and Mister Gutsys as well. There were also several Turrets to deal with but the green smurfs were quick on cutting them down. When they got into the lower levels, they past the armory and Cyber stopped at the front door. "Hold on guys," said Cyber as he activated the wall terminal next to the door, "Let see if I could get in here so we get better firepower."

"Is it even necessary?" asked one of the green smurfs.

"Based on what we're going to encounter," said Cyber, "It IS necessary."

Cyber successfully hacked the computer and opened the door, the smurfs discovered that the vault is loaded with high-tech energy weapons. "Laser or Plasma?" asked Cyber as he grabbed a Plasma Rifle.

"I'll take laser," said Papa Smurf.

"Don't worry about fixing it," said Cyber as he hands Papa Smurf a laser rifle, "These things are modular design, very easy to fix."

After grabbing a few Microfusion Cells and energy weapons, the smurfs ran to the Reactor level. After descending down the stairs, they noticed it was flooded and the flood waters had a green look to it. When they approached the door to the Reactor room, it turns out to be locked by another wall terminal. When Cyber activates the terminal, a message appears on the screen. "The functions of this terminal has been transferred to the Mainframe, please contact administrator."

"Where is dis mainframe?" asked one of the green smurfs.

"Right above the reactor itself," said Cyber, "It's not going to be pretty, because the mainframe is being controlled by 8 smurf brains. AKA, my fellow brothers."

"You think dey'll let you in?" asked another green smurf.

Cyber turned towards them and said in a clear voice, "They've become a monster, just wait until you've meet the Calculator in person."

"The Calculator?"

"The very machine that is controlling all of the robots, maybe even the feral ghouls."

"Oh crap, that's insane!"

"That's why I never mentioned it to Lucky."

"Is it the only way? I mean the only way to shutdown the reactor is to deal with the Calculator?"

"The other way is a catastrophic nuclear meltdown that would doom us all."

"Okay then, where is dis Calculator?"

"Follow me."

Cyber led the smurfs back upstairs where they encounter more feral ghouls and robots, it didn't take long for Cyber to locate the Mainframe due to his accurate memory of the vault. Before he was able to open the door to the Calculator's chamber, the door opened by itself. The room was pitch black as the smurfs ran into the darkness without a second thought, then the door shut behind them.

"It's a trap!" cried Brainy.

"Nobody move!" ordered Cyber, "Everyone shut up and listen."

The whole room went silent as all the smurfs listened, it was a long eerie silence...

Suddenly the lights came on, and the Calculator revealed itself.

All the smurfs rushed back to the edge of the room as the examined the Calculator, the Calculator has a giant Quantum Computer in the center with the 7 smurf brains in question hooked up to it. The brains don't looked very healthy as old age and radiation poisoning begins to take it's toll on them. The bio-med gel that is keeping the brains alive has a hint of green to it, indicating that something is poisoning the brains.

On the calculator's quantum computer, a screen and keyboard sits at it's front face towards the only way out. Cyber cautiously approaches the Calculator as Papa Smurf wondered if he could talk the Calculator to stand down. "Well look at this," said a voice on the loud speakers, the voice sounds like a combination of Painter, Harmony, Handy, Farmer, Architect, Greedy, and Reporter Smurfs' voices all synchronized into a totally different voice, "Isn't that you Brainy? Or is that Cyberbrainy now?"

"It's been awhile guys," said Cyber as he walked up to the Calculator's terminal, "How are you doing?"

"How are we doing?" asked the Calculator as it displays subtitles on the screen as it spoke, "This is the year 2211, we've been stuck here for about 200 years and you just walked back into the vault boldly as you please and asked how are we?"

"On occasion I happened to be thinking about you guys," said Cyber, "We've just been visited by Time-travelers."

"We can see them with the security cameras," said the Calculator, "How well are they adapting?"

"Not so well," said Cyber, "But my counterpart is fairing better than others."

"Damn right," commented Brainy.

"Shut up Brainy!" whispered Smurfette.

"Yeah Brainy," said the Calculator, "Your always the smart one, and you just have to show your so-called wisdom."

"Your talking to me or Cyber?" asked Brainy.

"Both," replied the Calculator, "And we did a series of calculations on this quantum computer to predict that such an incident will occur, so we flood the reactor level with water so the radiation levels on purpose. But that was just a few weeks after the bombs fell, and that wasn't very smart of us because it caused Chernov to force his hand and drive everyone out of the vault."

"What about those feral ghouls and robots?" asked Papa Smurf, "How did they came to be?"

"Simple," said the Calculator, "Handy's ingenuity helped create the robots using the human diagrams stored onto the quantum computer's data banks. The feral ghouls, former green smurfs or former smurfs we all grew up with, was less humane. The vault door wasn't always closed, we led the smurfs in before we shut the door on them. Then we guided them to the reactor level where they slowly turn into ghouls, then they lose their minds."

"Do you know why Chernov did this to you guys?" asked Papa Smurf.

"We asked him right after he activated us for the first time," said the Calculator, "He said our, directive as he calls it, is to be the successor of your counterpart. Because Chernov did the math and calculated that if he's in charge things will not go well with the smurfs, and so we refused. As a result, he made Cyberbrain here the Papa Smurf and left us to rot. Ironically, he was supposed to be part of us but Chernov had a change of heart."

"We never understood what Chernov saw in you Cyberbrain, everyone of course view you as a nuisance. And we also predict that there is a 90% chance of the entire village to simply abandoned you, did that happened?"

"Yes, and they were..."

"Replaced by Chernov's Hybrid Smurfs?"

"Hybrid Smurfs?" asked Papa Smurf.

"He took his own DNA and modified it before releasing it, creating the green smurfs you guys all know and love. When we first saw them, they are stupid, unsmurfy, and act like human beings. They're dumb enough to venture to this vault to become ghoulified, but they proven their intelligance all thanks to their, human, DNA."

"Papa Smurf would never approve, what about his counterpart?" asked the Calculator, "Would you approve of this new type of smurf?"

"They're talking to you Papa Smurf," whispered Brainy.

"Judging how the way their children acted," said Papa Smurf, "I didn't approved."

"Of course you didn't," said the Calculator, "So that's why we're poisoning the water supply to snuff out this race. We have a whole Vat full of something called the Forced Evolutionary Virus, it violently mutates you as a result. It's been modified to kill human beings instead, and we'll soon released it into the water supply to kill these green smurfs."

The eyes on the green smurfs looked like they're shrinking into their heads from terror, then they began to shiver in fright.

"Guys," said Papa Smurf, "Even though they're immature beyond description, they are alright."

"What makes you say that?" asked the Calculator.

"Chernov saved you, but not the way everyone expect." explains Papa Smurf, "The smurfs lived as most other species, including the humans, died out."

"The green smurfs that succeed the last generation of smurfs flourished as a result," said Cyber, "Even though they acted like human beings, they lived and their thriving."

"And our generation," said the Calculator, "Either became Cyborgs or Ghouls due to the sudden lost of the Long Life Force Stone, smurfing radiation annihilated any trace of magic. Our generation can't breed since all the storks were killed off by the humans, we're the last of our kind."

"And the new generation," said Cyber, "The green smurfs, despite all it's flaws, is worthy of preservation."

"Spoken like a true genius," said the Calculator, "But even though you are extremely intelligent, your body is going to give out on you. I could see that back brace trying to support your posture, I wonder why our ghoul siblings aren't suffering from your conditions of old age."

"For our sake," said the Calculator finally, "We're going to purge all life from le Pays maudit, starting with ALL of you."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Ch 12: A New Threat Awaits

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Turrets came popping out of the ceiling and the smurfs were quick to destroy them with their ranged weapons, Cyber get to work on hacking the Calculator's mainframe as the smurfs gathered around him so they could protect him.

"How long is this going to take Cyber?" asked Papa Smurf.

"It's going to be difficult since the password on here is ridiculously long," said Cyber, "12 characters it says."

The door to the Calculator's chamber opened up and a Robobrain rolled on through, Papa Smurf aimed the Laser Rifle at the Robobrain's head and fired. The laser beam shot right through the Robobrain's brain case like nothing and turned it's inoperative body into a makeshift barricade, preventing other robots from coming through.

More turrets started popping out of the floors and walls and started firing away, the smurfs were having a hard time keeping pace with taking down the turrets. Cyber vigorously tries to figure out the password on the Calculator's terminal as a build up of enemies gathered around the entrance to the chamber, after a few more tries Cyber cracked the password wide open.

"Got it guys," said Cyber, "I'm in!"

An alarm sounded, similar to the one that ranged out when they opened up the vault door. Then an electronic voice said, "Warning: Radiation levels reaching lethal proportions, evacuate immediately."

"Shut off the reactor Cyber!" cried Brainy.

"Give me a milisecend," said Cyber as he hits a few more keystrokes, "I got the door to the Reactor room unlocked and the Calculator's defenses disabled, but someone needs to manually deactivate the reactor via it's mainframe."

"Any volunteers?" asked Hefty.

When no one said a word, Cyber charges for the door and climbed over the deactivated robot barricade. "Cyber wait!" cried Smurfette.

Suddenly the door closes behind him, Smurfette tries to lift the door open but is unable to open it. Hefty tries to use his strength to open the door, but no dice.

"We're done for!" cried one of the green smurfs.

"Someone help us!" cried another green smurf.

"Only Cyber could help us now," said Papa Smurf, "If he could make it."

Cyber rushes to the reactor level, awhile the level of radiation steadily climbs. When he reaches the reactor level, he activates the wall terminal and unlocks the door. When he managed to open the door, he gazes at the vault's aging nuclear reactor. The reactor itself was oozing green liquid from it's bolted joints, Cyber waste no time activating the reactor's computer and shuts the whole thing down.

The sound of the reactor's control rods shoving themselves deep within the reactor using it's own weight signaled to Cyber that the reactor is now deactivated, that's when the sound of electronics began to power down as the lights slowly flickered out. The alarm stopped blaring and all fell silent, the smurfs wondered if Cyber succeeded or not.

The emergency lights soon flickered on, but it doesn't give off much light. The smurfs faced the Calculator and realized that it's still working. The way out of the chamber reopens as Cyber climbs past the robot barricade and dropped to the floor, "The reactor," stuttered Cyber, "Is off."

Smurfette and Papa Smurf lends Cyber a hand as they helped the aging cyborg back up to his feet. Without any assistance, he limps towards the Calculator's mainframe and caught himself from falling. As he lifts himself up, he sighs and taps on the keyboard of the Calculator. "Now what am I going to do with you?" asked Cyber.

"What else?" asked the Calculator, who's overhead speakers was still operative.

"I'll have to shut you all down for good," said Cyber as he opens up a file that spells out the Calculator's destruction.

"You don't got the smurf Cyber!" barked the Calculator.

"What smurf?" asked Cyber as he hit's enter.

Blades shot out from the bottom of the brain's cryogenic domes and pulverized all 7 brains, all whats left is a gray colored liquid brain matter substance. The sound and sight of the blades shredding the brains up to mulch made the smurfs feel uneasy. When the grinding stop, Cyber collapses to the ground and regurgitated onto the floor.

"Oh smurf," cried one of the green smurfs as the smurfs rushes to Cyber's aid.

"He's unconscious," said Papa Smurf, "Is there a doctor somewhere near here?"

"Dayglow has a hospital," said one of the green smurfs, "We'll dake him over..."

A weird looking circular device appeared out of nowhere and explodes, giving off a bright flash of light. All the smurf's felt dazed and confused as they flopped to the ground in a stupor, unable to move much muscle.

A group of green smurfs wearing camouflaged Reinforced Combat Armor came bashing through the robot barricade, all of them seemed armed with Recharger Rfiles instead of regular energy weapons. These green smurfs appeared tough and they seemed to be cybernetic organisms as well, hinted by the bolt pattern the smurfs could see from underneath their helmets.

"Cyberbrain secured sir," said one of the combat smurfs, they don't sound like they have the usual green smurf accent though.

"Good," said another green smurf as he walks into the Calculator's chamber.

The green smurf was wearing an olive green trench coat and pants as well as wearing a lime green officer's hat with a green hammer & sickle encased in a green and white five pointed star on the front of it, he looks like a military officer. "Have the time-travelers secured onto my vertibird," he says as he crotches down to take a look at Brainy, "You sure he's incapacitated?"

"Yes sir," said another combat smurf, "They'll pass out shortly."

"Good," said the smurf officer.

One by one, the smurfs soon passed out altogether. The combat smurfs soon picked up the smurfs and carried them off on stretchers, they all took them out of the vault and into and into the vertibird in question. There were two vertibirds were sitting at the open clearing right in front of the cave entrance, all seemed armed to the teeth. Nearby, Rick and a few other green smurfs watched from within the bushes as the combat smurfs flew away on the two vertibirds.

"Alert da settlements," ordered Rick, "Have every smurf village knows what happened here, looks like we have an authoritarian power on our hands."

"Yes Rick," agreed the green smurfs before they took off down the road. The Radroach wagon that the smurfs arrived on is no where to be found, so Rick ended up following the green smurfs back to Dayglow to assess the situation. Whatever is going on, it does not seem good.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Ch 13: Don't Sprain A Lobe

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When the smurfs came to, they found themselves trapped within a 18 square centimeter prison cell. Not just any ordinary prison cell, they were inside a force-field like tube standing straight upright within the prision cell. The whole place looks alien, high-tech alien. No cobblestone but stainless steel sheets of what not. All seemed to be designed by a human brain and built by human hands, this design and construction looked similar to the green smurfs who built their new settlements.

There wasn't very much room to move around in, and standing is very tiring. Luckily, they were in the same room together. "What's going on Papa Smurf?" asked Brainy as Hefty tries to pound his way out of his cell.

"I don't know," said Papa Smurf, "Handy, are you there?"

"Yeah," responded Handy.

"I'm here," responded Smurfette.

"I'm here," said Hefty as he stops to catch his breath, "I wish I wasn't."

"Looks like it's just us," said Papa Smurf, "The green smurfs aren't here, nor is Cyber, I wonder where..."

The door abruptly opens electronically and a smurf officer, the same smurf officer who kidnapped the smurfs, walked into the room. That's went a miniature force-field suddenly appeared across the smurf's mouths, preventing them from talking. He stopped in the center of the room and looked directly straight at Papa Smurf who happens to be facing the only way out of the room.

"You seemed to be wondering where you're other friends," said the smurf officer, "Cyberbrain as well, I can assure you that they're fine. Our leader request to see you guys for an important matter, if you attempt to resist then we'll give you a shock. He can calculate your moves faster than Cyber can, so he'll know what to expect from you."

The smurf officer turns towards the door and prepares to walk out, he stopped right at the entrance and turns around again, "And for the record," he says, "I'll be releasing your restraints, any questions your going to ask please asked them to our leader. And our leader in question is not a Papa Smurf, but rather more... strange."

The smurf officer walked out the door and left the way out wide open, the smurfs restraints and gag devices soon deactivate. Once free, the smurfs rushed to the center of the room and in a rush. "What does he mean by strange?" asked Smurfette

"We'll see," said Papa Smurf, "Well see."

The smurfs walked out into the hall and looked around, it appears that they can go only one way. They walked down the hall passing by several other electric doors before walking up a pair of stairs, it appears to be a maze to the smurfs as the looks of everything tells them that they're in a underground bunker much like the Smurf Vault. They past by several combat smurfs who watched them walk by, the smurfs walked quickly since they're armed with Plasma Rifles.

They soon approached the end of the confusing maze after asking someone to guide them to the leader, the smurfs soon walked into a room and saw what appears to be an actual smurf brain sealed inside a large transparent tube about 4 centimeters wide. There were wires coming straight into the brain from below it's cryogenic chamber and their were bubbles forming on the bottom that float to the top of it's bio-med gel solution.

"Believe me," said the brain on an electronic speaker, "I was more surprised to see this than you."

"Who are you?" asked Papa Smurf, "What are you?"

"An old friend of Cyberbrain," said the brain, "We were close and we understood each other very well, so I spared him from becoming part of the calculator."

"Are you the Chernov Reznov we kept hearing about?" asked Brainy.

"Indeed I' am," said the brain, "They still remember me after all these years, after what I brought to the world from the ashes of destruction."

"Why did you do it?" asked Smurfette, "Why did you change all the smurfs?"

"I had no choice," said Chernov, "In order to save them, I have to force the species to evolve using my very own DNA. You should have seen me when I still have a body, man I would stare you down just like that."

"What about the Smurf Vault?" asked Papa Smurf, "The Calculator."

"A failed attempt for leadership," explained Chernov, "I created the Calculator to replace your counterpart because I don't want to take over, but at some point I had a change of heart once I got to Cyber. So I made him the new Papa Smurf and abandoned the project, then the Calculator flooded the vault with radiation forcing everyone out."

"Where's Cyber?" asked Smurfette.

"He's right over there," said Chernov, "Sitting on that bed right over there."

The smurfs saw Cyber laying on a bed that is scooted against the wall, he appears to be breathing and alive. "If you want him to live," said Chernov, "Then you'll do what I say."

"Why should we work for you!" spat Hefty.

"He saved le Pays maudit and all of you did nothing," said Chernov, "So shame on you, he saved your lives and your going to save his. It will be the perfect payment of the century."

The smurfs felt ashamed of Chernov pointing out that fact, they absolutely did nothing. "Not all of you did nothing," said Chernov, "Smurfette is the one who got you all into that vault, isn't that right."

"Why yes," said Smurfette, "The password was written..."

"On the back of an Ace of Spades," interrupted Chernov, "That smurf officer you saw earlier, he was the one who put that card there. The handwriting is actually mine, all thanks to a robotic hand."

"But why me?" asked Smurfette.

"For your counterpart's sake," said Chernov, "Even though she is you, she doesn't look like you anymore. Ghoulification, hair loss, and the loss of Baby Smurf and Sassette Smurfling's counterparts has taken it's toll on her, she became a raider smurf as a result. If word gets out that you opened up that vault, Ghoulette might be proud of you for that."

"Oh," muttered Smurfette.

"And back to Cyber," continued Chernov, "Cyber is suffering from Deadly Radiation Poisoning and he needs a special mixture to flush the rads out of his system, my combat cyborg smurfs managed to retrieve about 2 out of 3 of the ingredients but the third elludes us for years. This third ingredient is Swamp Smurf Blood."

"Eww," said Smurfette in disgust.

"Not just any Swamp Smurf Blood," said Chernov, "It needs to be from a Swamp Smurf Queen."

"What's a Swamp Smurf Queen?" asked Papa Smurf.

"The Swamp Smurf's society operates similar to an ant colony," explained Chernov, "They mature faster and die sooner due to reusing old genes when reproducing, so they come up with the not so brightest idea on survival. I don't know who's bright idea was it to have a queen be a leader, but something in their blood made them... them."

"Does the queen takes the role of a Papa Smurf?" asked Papa Smurf.

"No," said Chernov, "The swamp smurfs are bound to no leader, the queen's job is to provide offspring for the so-called colony. Every 4 months, she gives birth to 2 or 4 babies. Then she mates with a random Swamp Smurf male and starts the process all over again, the cycle continues until she either reach menopause or she dies."

"That's sick," said Hefty.

"I know but it's true," said Chernov, "Those swamp smurf queens are very hard to replace since they only produce a vast majority of male infants, if the queen gives birth to a female then that female becomes next in line to the so-called throne."

"What are the Swamp Smurfs like anyway?" asked Brainy.

"Oh, I forgot to describe them for you guys," said Chernov, "They are green smurfs who are either extremely thin or obese, they have a variety of deformities like a huge arm for example. They don't take kindly to smurfs who are foreign in their territory and will kill them on sight, or worse, cook and eat the corpse or cook and feed it to the queen."

"They may look hideous and disgusting but they seemed to be a personal favorite, either because of the way they walk or the way they talk. Maybe the way how they handle situations, simply hilarious when it comes to communication."

"What about the swamp smurf queen?" asked Papa Smurf, "What does she look like?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Chernov.

"Yes."

"Well, since you asked for it. They are morbidly obese, the very sight of her will make you wanna run to the hills. Despite having too much bulk, they sure live longer than their subordinates: About 80 years. The average swamp smurf lives until 30. I don't know why this is the case, I've been trying to get my smurfs into their stronghold for as long as I could remember just to study them. But they ended up getting cut down by gun fire, that's what you get for going into Creepy Deepy Swamp without being invited."

"So how are we going to get in there without getting shot up?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Sneak in during the night," said Chernov, "The green smurfs weren't bright enough to figure out that the swamp smurfs do a half-smurf job on defending their own territory at night, just get in and take the queen hostage. She is the only one who will not pose a threat to your safety, well sort of..."

Chernov went silent for a moment, the brain just sat there in it's tank not saying a word through it's voice box for about a full minute. "They're that dangerous are they?" asked Hefty.

"Yup," said Chernov, "So dangerous in fact that doing this mission in the day will be suicide. If you happened to get to the swamp smurf queen, ask her for establishing peace with the other green smurf settlements. Every smurf village in le Pays maudit views the Swamp Smurfs as a curiousity rather than a terror, they inspire all the green smurfs on the land to keep on living due to the Swamp Smurf's struggle."

"Can you help us make things easier?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Sure," said Chernov, "Bullet proof vest will help protect your torso, the rounds that the swamp smurfs used are so weak that they'll bounce off your head like pebbles. But if they hit you in your gut, they'll break up into fragments and cause a lot of internal damage."

"Okay then," said Papa Smurf, "We'll do it for Cyber."

"I know you would," said Chernov, "He's going to appreciate this for the rest of his life for this."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Ch 14: Night Of The Bayou

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The smurfs were soon taken on Vertibird to the edge of Creepy Deepy Swamp, every smurf managed to get themselves a bulletproof vest to protect their torso. If Chernov's brain said is true, then some of the swamp smurf's rounds will bounce off their head like pebbles. That thought alone is not going to help the smurfs, they have to get in, get a swamp smurf queen blood sample, then get out of there before anyone would notice.

It was already 6PM and the sun just about set, the vertibird drops off the smurfs and the pilot said he's going to come back within 48 hours to pick them up, once he flew away the smurfs were on their own. Luckily they were armed with Recharger Rifles, if it could help them some how.

"How bad are the swamp smurfs anyway?" asked Hefty.

"We won't know it until we see them," said Papa Smurf, "It's anyone's guess, there's no telling how they're going to react once they see us taking their queen hostage."

The smurfs hide under the cover of darkness as they approach Creepy Deepy Swamp, the swamp looked very similar to the swamp that they remembered. The vegetation though has a purple color to it, indicating that the swamp is slightly radioactive.

It was difficult moving through the swamp, roots from the trees stick out of the ground like spikes. One slip and they could risk getting impaled, their bulletproof vest however made that impossible but their worth noting. The sound of crickets filled the air, and there were lightning bugs everywhere. Unusual noises started spooking the smurfs, then they began to hear familiar noises that sounded smurfy.

It didn't take long for the smurfs to stumble into the swamp smurf's encampment, they sit at the edge of their camp as they looked around. The camp looked like a shanty town similar to the abandoned ones outside of Dayglow, but more filthy and gross. There was a group of swamp smurfs singing at a camp fire, playing on a banjo and villon.

The swamp smurfs indeed look very skinny, so lean that you could see their ribs. Some had deformities like an unusual growth on their face and limbs, some were missing body parts altogether. There was one smurf who appears to be very fat, he looked like a body guard of some sort. His right arm appears to be very malformed, it had a stump of a hand and it looks very large. The arm looks like it's designed for bashing, the thought of the injuries it could cause scares the smurfs more than the sight of it.

Despite the fear factor the swamp smurfs can cause, their music is oddly familiar. They happened to be singing the smurf's song, remarkably unchange after 200 years. The only thing that has change was the way it was sung, banjos, villons, accordions, acoustic guitars, and harmonicas were being played to the beat.

"Incredible," said Smurfette, "They are just like us after all."

"Come on," said Brainy, "With everyone occupied, we might find the swamp smurf queen and be outta here in a few seconds."

The smurfs moved through the side of the camp, careful on not being seen by the swamp smurfs. The camp is extremely large and poorly defended, since all the attention was being focused on the festival the smurfs might get in and out of there without much problem.

Among all of the homemade shacks, they discover a tent that appears to be in remarkable condition. The tent is quite large and appears inviting, there was a small fire right outside the tent door but not close enough to catch it on fire. Since the tent door was wide open, the smurfs quickly tiptoed to the edge of the tent and poked their heads inside.

"So that is the swamp smurf queen?" asked Brainy.

"Appears so," said Papa Smurf as he and Handy covers his eyes, "I can't bare to look."

Chernov is right, the swamp smurf queen is morbidly obese. She was sleeping on her back without much blankets covering her, her nose is big and her brown hair appears to be trimmed to her eyebrows and appears to be horribly messy and dirty. Even though she is extremely fat, she appeared more healthier than all the other swamp smurfs due to the lack of deformities and no sign of past injury. She also appears to have no clothes on, no double chin, and no signature items pinpointing her to be a queen.

"Interesting curiosity," whispered Brainy as he approach her naked body, "How are we going to get a blood sample?"

"With this," said Papa Smurf as he pulls out a blood sampling device, "All we need is to stick this into a vein and collect some blood that way."

"How are we going to find a vein on her plump arms?" asked Smurfette.

"Well that's..."

Papa Smurf was soon interrupted as the queen squealed and shot upright, all the smurfs were horrified to be caught red handed but the look on the queens face wasn't surprise.

"Don't sneak up on people like dat," she spat as she waved a plump finger at the smurfs, "It's been awhile since I'd have visitors from da outside world, what are yer here for?"

"Um," stammered Papa Smurf, "We're here to collect a blood sample from you to save our friend."

"From radiation poisoning I presume?" asked the queen.

"Yes of course," said Papa Smurf, "How do you know that?"

"Every green smurf in the world is extremely smart even though they lack common sense," said the queen, "Heck, you aren't da only ones who attempt to get a blood sample from me. I usually cooperate, den dey were done messed up by da swamp smurfs."

"I have to ask," said Brainy, "But you don't seemed to like it here."

"Why do you have to bring dat up?" she sobbed as she started to cry.

"Don't cry," said Smurfette as she pats her on the back, "Come on, what happened to you and how did you become queen."

"It wasn't by choice," said the queen as she wiped away some tears, "It was when I was 14 years old when I've become queen, I was a princess at da time. My mother, da former swamp smurf queen you see, passed away from old age and I became da new swamp smurf queen."

"You see," continued the queen, "I do not want to become queen, nor did I care I'm the only one who must take up the responsibility. When I receive word that my mom passed away, the swamp smurfs soon grabbed me and dragged me to this very location where we are at right now. I screamed, I tried to fight back, but I had no strength to do so. I cried as they drag me here, they knew I wanted to run away."

"Once dey had me under their control, they stuff me until I was full three times per day and dey still do this to this very day. After the second week, I was overweight. Dwo weeks after dat, and I was obese. By dat time, I'm already addicted to food. By da time I got so fat I cannot move, I asked da swamp smurfs why did I have to be dis fat. You know what answer dey gave me?"

"What?" asked the smurfs.

"Dey got da idea from the very first smurf queen," said the queen, "It was 50 years after da end of da world, she had a fascination with ants you see. She imposed dis system upon the swamp smurfs who were already suffering from the effects of inbreeding, they all reluctantly agreed. When dey told me dat, I personally believed dad story is messed up like mashed smurfberries."

"An hour later, a swamp smurf came in and pretty much mated with me. These, mating rituals as dey call it, felt pleasuring... but the aftermath was a bit even more interesting. Four months later, I gave birth to my first swamp smurfling. It was a girl, I named her Wendy. I had a few swamp smurfs help me with giving birth but I never get da chance to see my children, dey never let me..."

"That's horrible!" gasped Smurfette.

"Someone really does care about me after all," said the swamp smurf queen as she gave out a slight smile, "Not for the survival of ones race, but..."

"For good?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Yeah," said the queen, "I'm stuck at this very spot for 40 years and I'm unable to move away from it, I'll give you a blood sample so you can save your friend but you must save someone very close to me as well."

"Who?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Ma daughter Wendy," answered the queen, "She somehow sneaks into dis tent just to see me, even dough she risk being caught and severely punished. Even dough she's overweight, she seems to be very beautiful to me. One day she up and vanished, for two weeks she hadn't came in to see me. I was getting worried and a bit upset, thinking dat I'll never see her again."

"Finally, she came in crying after dat long absence and hugged me tightly. I asked her whats wrong and she looked at me in the eyes and said, she met a green smurf named Rick. He gotten her pregnant and she had a daughter of her own named Amy, I was struck with the sense of amusement. But da swamp smurfs found out about da child and threatened to kill da child, so she was forced to give da baby to Rick before da swamp smurfs beat her for producing an illegitimate child."

"I need you smurfs to promise me to get her away from dis swamp," instructed the queen, "She hasn't seen her child in 13 years, would you do dat for me?"

"Wait a minute," said Smurfette, "You said the child's name is Amy?"

"Yes," said the queen.

"I met someone name Rick who claims that his daughter is Amy once I met her," said Smurfette.

"Dat must be her!" screamed the queen, "No smurf in le Pays maudit never has da same name, that's her!"

"She was being teased for her immaturity," said Smurfette, "So I defended her by challenging the village bully to a game of Caravan, I lost."

"I only wish we have more people like you in da world," said the queen, "Not surprisingly the average green smurf is horribly immature, you know someone name Cyberbrain?"

"That's the smurf we're trying to save," said Brainy.

"Oh poor dear," pitied the queen, "Please bring ma daughter here so I'll say ma goodbyes, I'm pretty much screwed regardless if you help me or not."

"Okay, where's your daughter?" asked Hefty.

"On the other side of the village," said the queen, "Just please don't attract any swamp smurfs though."

"Alright then," said Hefty, "You guys stay here, I got a swamp smurfette to find."

"You can't miss her once you see her," said the queen, "She's the only swamp smurfette in the village, I'm an exception."

"Okay your highness," said Hefty, "I'll bring your princess here as soon as I can."

Hefty charged out the tent door and ran off into the night, leaving the smurfs to guard the swamp smurf queen until he comes back, "I only wish dey stop calling me dat," grumbled the queen.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Ch 15: A Smurf To Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Hefty uses the cover of darkness to sneak past the swamp smurfs as they are participating in their festival, he can't believe how easy it is to sneak past them and he wonders why. The only problem he's facing is locating Wendy's shack, if she lives in a shack that is.

Maybe she is participating in the festival, he hasn't seen any swamp smurfettes in the gathering, Hefty checks each and every shack and found each one empty. After searching for 20 minutes, he comes up empty handed until he spots one shack that appears to be well hidden from plain view. When he approached it, he heard slight cries coming from inside.

After looking to make sure no one is watching, Hefty opens the door and walks inside. Inside the shack, a small lantern is giving off a bit of light as Hefty found what appears to be Wendy laying on her bed awhile crying into her pillow. There were lots of empty Smurfberry Wine bottles and tin cans everywhere, a clear sign of something is wrong. Just what the smurf queen said, she is overweight but is not obese.

Hefty approached Wendy without stepping on any of the bottles and tin cans, "Wendy," he called out to her, Wendy shot out of her bed and looked at Hefty in a state of shock. Interestingly enough, she was wearing round goggles over her eyes and her brown hair looks similar to her moms.

"Who are you!" she squealed, "How do you know me! Please, don't hurt me!"

"Relax," said Hefty, "Your mother sent me."

"She did?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah," explained Hefty, "She told me to come get you."

Wendy went silent as she stared at Hefty in his eyes, he lend out a hand and Hefty helps her up on her feet. Without saying a word, Hefty guides her out of her shack and leads her past the group of swamp smurfs. When they got back to the swamp smurf queen's tent, Wendy ran up to her mom and hugged her tightly. "Mama," she cried as the queen wrapped her thick arms around her daughter.

"Now listen sweetie," said the queen, "These smurfs here are going to dake you far away from dis place, somewhere where you'll be safe."

"But I don't want to leave you," sobbed Wendy as she lets go of the queen.

"I wish I could come with you," said the queen, "But it's already too late for me, you have a child of your own who needs you."

"Amy?" she asked.

"Dese smurfs know who Rick is," said the queen, "And dey know where your daughter is as well."

Wendy looked straight at Papa Smurf, and noticed her eyes were full of tears as her goggles are trying to contain them. "Yes of course," said Papa Smurf, "But he hasn't mentioned you or anything, so that leaves me to wonder on how on earth did you meet."

"It was during a raid," said Wendy, "Well we were being raided, I was busy hiding in ma shack awhile chaos was breaking loose outside. When ma front door opened and a foreign green smurf stepped through, I wasn't afraid because... when we looked into each others eyes it was love in first sight."

"He asked me who I was and I told him ma name and he told me his, then he began flirting with me and I blushed. Since my shack is well hidden, we took all the time we need to cuddle in bed as we... make out. I was 18 at da time, I think Rick was 22. Right after our love affair, he got up and left just like that. I was loved struck for weeks, either it's because it's the first time I had sex."

"Four months later, I got dis huge cramp in my stomach. I don't know what but it felt like I need to push, and so I stripped off my overalls and out came my first child. I wasn't surprised, I knew dis would happen but I didn't know I was pregnant at the time since I had a lot of abdominal fat. So I cut the umbilical cord and wrapped her up in a blanket, then named her Amy."

"You sound so calm despite the danger you and Amy were in," said Papa Smurf.

"I'm a gambler," said Wendy, "It's what I do."

"Anyway," continued Wendy, "Just a few weeks later, word broke out about Amy."

"I wonder why you never mentioned about her until it's too late," said the queen.

"I was scared," said Wendy. "I don't know what to do, but relief came when we were under attack by a raiding party. Da same raiding party dat occurred four months earlier, then Rick showed up. Right as when he walked into my shack, I handed her Amy and told him dat Amy is his daughter. He wasn't surprised and he reluctantly agreed to dake her off ma hands for her sake."

"It was hard saying goodbye, and da aftermath was even worse. The swamp smurfs saw Rick running out of the swamp smurf encampment with Amy and angry eyes turn towards me, they new that ma mom hasn't given birth to her next child yet. Dey heavily beat me to da ground until they knocked me out cold, it was horrible. Den dey strip me from ma rights and left me alone in my shack, it was horrible."

"You said horrible twice," noted Brainy.

"I know," said Wendy, "I can't leave ma mom, I'm probably the only one who cares most about her."

"Not exactly ," said the queen, "The swamp smurfs who come here to feed me and take care of me happened to be your brothers, it was when you were 6 when dey started taking care of me. Amidst the 5,000 swamp smurfs in Creepy Deepy Hallow, about 75 of them are my children. Including you Amy."

"Dat could explain da smurfs who were standing by da sidelines as I was beaten to da ground," said Amy.

"Please leave Wendy," said the queen, "Please go with da smurfs, dey are trying to save a friend of ders."

"Who is he?" asked Wendy.

"Cyberbrain," said Papa Smurf.

"I heard of him," claimed Wendy, "I think he had a bad case of hunchback."

"He does," said Brainy, "We've seen it."

"Here's my arm," said the queen as she held out her arm, "You might wanna take ma blood sample now."

Papa Smurf manages to insert the blood sampling device into the queens arm and managed to draw out a vial full of blood. After Papa Smurf is done, everyone began hearing angry voices outside. They must have discovered Wendy is gone or something, the queen pushes Wendy towards the door and said, "Go Wendy!" cried the queen.

"I love you mama," sobbed Wendy.

"I love you to sweetie," said the queen.

Wendy kisses her mom's cheek and ran out the door with the smurfs following her, the queen sighed as she lie back on her bed, "I'll missed her," she said, "I hope she made it."

The smurfs managed to find the main road and were soon spotted by the swamp smurfs, they all pulled their guns and aimed at their center mass as the smurfs ran for their lives. Wendy happened to be the fastest runner despite being weighed down by fat, she shot ahead and ran for who knows where. "Der y'all is!" they heard a swamp smurf scream.

"Their gaining on us," said Smurfette.

"Run smurfs run!" cried Papa Smurf.

The smurfs managed to cross over a bridge, just a few seconds later it explodes with tremendous force. It was probably meant for the smurfs, in an effort to trap them. When the smurfs ran to a clearing, they stopped and rest as Wendy sat down and lie back on the ground. "How did you learn to run that fast?" asked Smurfette.

"Larger arteries and veins I suppose," said Wendy, "What are we waiting for?"

"Vertibird," said Papa Smurf as he points to the sky.

"Oh finally," said Handy.

The vertibird flew into view and quickly landed on the ground. When the smurfs got on the vertibird, a combat smurf asked, "Who's this green smurfette?"

"Wendy," she said, "And it's a long story.."

"Alright," said the combat smurf, "Mind I hold your hand?"

"I'm in a relationship."

"Damn it!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Ch 16: Way Back Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"So let me get this straight," said Chernov's brain as the smurfs stood by his cryogenic tank, "The swamp smurf queen is basically a slave and not a ruler as one would think?"

"Yes," said Wendy, "Can you get ma mother outta there?"

"I don't think that would be possible," said Chernov, "Doing the math, there is a 30% that it would be successful. I'm sorry, but you'll hear from her occasionally. Now the blood sample you smurfs provide will help Cyber recover, I'm sure you had no problem getting out of the swamp smurf's camp."

"We barely got out of there," said Papa Smurf, "There were bullets smurfing in all directions."

"Interesting," said Chernov, "You must be very lucky, you would have been dead in 30.347 seconds after making yourselves known."

"I want to know something," said Brainy, "How did you created the green smurfs and made them the way they are?"

"It was easy," said Chernov, "I took my DNA and modified it, then I created several green smurfs and smurfettes before releasing them in a single location. Thanks to human DNA, they could easily adapt according to conditions. It was the least I could do since I knew there was know way for the original smurfs would reproduce. Of course their was a major flaw in the green smurf's nervous system, the green smurfs failed to develop properly after one is born. Radiation made it even worse, and resulted in a bizarre culture all you smurfs are trying to adapt to."

"Every green smurf and smurfette is a slob, noted by the trash everywhere. Due to these unusual genes, it created bizarre cultures such as the swamp smurfs. Interestingly enough, green smurfs and smurfettes aren't pickey about choosing their mates. And genetic mutations help the green smurfs evolve into subgroups which have different ideologies from one another. Just like mankind, the green smurfs soon gain an appetite on killing each other due to their beliefs."

"That explains the multiple smurf villages," said Papa Smurf.

"The green smurfs are stubborn like that, even when it comes to sexual fetishes like ghouls, tables, baseballs, feet, hands, and fat. I even heard of a robot fetishism but trust me, I wouldn't get near a sexbot within 100 meters."

"So if there are problems with two villages," asked Brainy, "How do they solve it?"

"By gambling if it's minor," said Chernov, "Dayglow is a fun house for gambling, but sometimes they often have wars with one another if they hate each other."

"Why?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Cause war never changes," said a voice.

All the smurfs turned and see Cyber walking into the room, he looked like he's nursed back to health. "Thank you Chernov," said Cyber, "You've always been a good friend."

"Yes of course," said Chernov, "Now you pay me back by delivering this green smurfette to Rick, she's his girlfriend."

"Of course," said Cyber as he shakes Wendy's hand, "Be warned Wendy, every green smurf will ask you personal questions at the Smurf Village. They must be worried sick since we aren't back yet."

"I'll have you smurfs ride a vertibird back home," said Chernov, "It's the least I could do."

"How far is it from the Smurf Village?" asked Papa Smurf.

"About 136 kilometers," said Chernov, "It would take you about 45 hours and 20 minutes for you to get back home if you walk but by vertibird it would be 33 minutes and 18 seconds without delay."

"Oh thanks for the vertibird then," said Papa Smurf.

"Don't mention it."

The smurfs board the vertibird and head back to the Smurf Village, it was a long ride despite what Chernov had calculated. But sure enough, within half an hour they arrived back to the Smurf Village. Everyone looked up in shock to see a vertibird land in the center of the village and unload it's smurf cargo before taking off again, all the time-traveling smurfs and green smurfs rushed up to the smurfs and began asking a lot of questions.

They knew about the kidnapping since Rick had all of le Pays maudit know about it, Cyber told the long story on how they destroyed the Calculator and he was wounded then Papa Smurf explained the other half of the story about the swamp smurfs. When Rick showed up, he seemed to be rather agitated that they hadn't relied on him. But when he saw Wendy, his heart explodes in joy.

"Wendy?" he asked as she rushed up to him and hugged.

"Rick!" cried Wendy, "Oh I knew I would see you again!"

"Pappy?" asked Amy as she walked up to him, then Wendy lets go of Rick and picked up Amy before hugging her tightly.

"Amy!" cried Wendy.

"She's yer mother Amy," said Rick.

"I can dell," said Amy, "She's fat."

Everybody burst out laughing, including Wendy and Amy. That's when Malcolm showed up.

"Well, well, well," said Malcolm as he and his buddies stand centimeters away from the smurfs, "Isn't dis da mother of our village idiot of an engineer. If you hadn't abandoned yer daughter, she wouldn't have turned out so stupid."

"Oh that's it!" snapped Rick as he charges towards Malcolm, "No one calls ma daughter stupid and gits away of it."

Rick jumped on top of Malcolm and began a brawl, Wendy noticed a brown ledger fly out of Malcolm's pants and landed nearby as he and Rick fist fight each other. With all the green smurfs distracted, she sat down Amy as she sneaks by and grabbed the ledger. As she heads back to the group with the ledger in hand, Hefty steps in and break up the fight. Malcolm soon ran off with the rest of his buddies as Rick takes off his goggles and removed a crack lens, "I just had enough of him," he spat as he pulls a new lens, "For 10 years I'd put up with him, and now he finally gone too far."

As he pops the new lens into his goggles, he puts them back on and heads back to the group where Wendy was reading Malcolm's ledger. "What's dat?" asked Rick as he points out the ledger.

"Dis fell out of his pants when you were fighting him," said Wendy, "It's full of evil deeds he did in the past year."

"Let me see that," said Cyber as Wendy hands him the ledger. When he took a look at it, he immediately closes it. "I've should have known," he snarled as he held it up for everyone to see, "Malcolm has gone farther than anyone has suspected, it's full of confessions of cheating, rape, and stealing. Well that's the final straw, Rick go get the long caliber weapons. We got a smurf to apprehend."

"With pleasure," said Rick as he took off towards the Village Armory.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Ch 17: War Never Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Rick came back with arm loads of Hunting Shotguns and Varmint Rifles, he handed Cyber and several other green smurfs the caliber weapons. Awhile they loaded it up with ammunition, Papa Smurf asked, "What's going on?"

"We're getting rid of Malcolm," said Cyber, "Follow me."

Cyber rushes across the village as the smurfs followed from behind, he barged into Malcolm's home and found him sitting at the edge of the room treating a black eye. His four friends stood by in shock as Malcolm grabbed his submachine gun but didn't pull it out, Wendy and Amy stayed out of harm's way as the smurfs look on from outside.

"Malcolm," said Cyber as he held up his ledger, "I think you have some explaining to do."

"Oh smurf," cried Malcolm, "Git him guys."

Malcolm pulls out his submachine gun and Cyber fires first, shots went off like crazy within the house but were mainly shotgun blasts. Malcolm was shot in the chest and the momentum of the slug slammed him back against the wall before he collapsed in a pool of his own blood, his fellow friends were also gun down as they tried to pull out their own weapons.

When Cyber and the armed green smurfs stepped out, they looked rather spooked but were unhurt. "It's done," said Cyber, "He won't be bugging us anymore."

"What happened?" asked Papa Smurf.

"He pulled out weapons and we killed him," said Rick.

Everyone went silent, they all stared at Cyber as the armed green smurfs hand over their weapons to him. "I'll put up the guns," said Cyber as Rick hands his gun to him, "It's all over, he won't be causing problems anymore."

As the smurfs depart, Rick went back home as Wendy and Amy followed him. He sat at the foot of his front door and rest his head on his hands, Wendy sat beside him and hugged him. "War never changes," she said, "You did what you have to do Rick."

"I did," said Rick as he folds his arms on his lap, "How come I haven't seen dis sooner?"

"He's too clever," said Wendy.

"Too clever," said Rick, "For 10 years he'd been a pain in the smurf for everybody, you can bet no one will be sad when dey burn da body."

"Burn?" asked Amy.

"All dead is burned until der's nothing left," said Rick, "All dose dings Malcolm did, all da victories he accomplish, doesn't matter now. It's all history."

"Maybe we should focus elsewhere," said Wendy as she placed her hand on Rick's hand.

Rick looked at Wendy and smiled, "Of course we should," said Rick as he places a hand on Wendy's back and grabbed a love handle awhile placing another hand on her belly, "I've always been wondering when we'll do round two."

Wendy giggled and she and Rick kissed, "Amy," said Rick, "You might want to go visit your friends cause we got catching up to do."

"Like you have anything to hide," said Amy as she got up and ran off.

Holding each others hands, Rick and Wendy walked inside of their house and shut the door behind them. Amy soon walked back to the house and looked through a hole through the wall to watch her parents "getting down to business."

Days went by and life slowly returned back to normal, but there were several massive changes. The feral ghouls have stopped attacking every night, which resulted in the Smurf Village sleeping easier at night. With Malcolm dead, the green smurfs lives improved greatly. This resulted in the Village Idiot to move into Malcolm's house, to much of the relief from Rick and his family.

The green smurfs who protected the smurfs awhile in the Smurf Vault returned to Dayglow, a bit pissed since they were completely forgotten by everyone. Cyber sent a letter to them explaining his deep apologies, they sort of forgive him since his life was on the line.

To celebrate their victory at the Smurf Vault, everyone heads to Dayglow to party. The Lucky Smurf casino ends up spiking with activity around night, many green smurfs got wasted from the Moonshine and lost some caps from the casino. The time-traveling smurfs were lucky that night, they won a lot of money from blackjack and the slot machines.

The smurflings managed to get a hold of some Smurfberry Wine and ends up getting drunk from the stuff, causing the smurflings to run around the casino in their limey birthday suits which gave security a hard time. Baby Smurf was shielded from the action thanks to the care of Amy as she was busy in the casino restaurant, feeding herself with a ton of food.

Wendy and Rick ended up intoxicated and managed to get a room together where they made love throughout the night, everyone seemed to be happy as they rediscovered their roots. "Now everyone sing with me!" called out Cyber.

The familiar smurf song rang out through the night as all the smurfs sang with pride. To everyone, it was like living in a dream. But outside Dayglow's walls is a different story. Awhile the time-traveling smurfs and green smurfs were partying in Dayglow, several Dayglow police officers were out sniping Smurf Raiders who try to get near the walls.

Several raiders scamper about amidst the death and destruction from the leftovers of a former shanty town, every smurf knows about what lies out in le Pays maudit. With the humans and other predators gone, they were soon replaced by the green smurfs. The green smurfs wage war at each other every day, having an appetite to kill each other. War will never end, because war...

War never changes.

**THE END!**


End file.
